Lessons of Time, Part 2
by moonandstag126
Summary: Set after LESSONS OF TIME, PART 1, this story deals with the aftermath of seasons 6 and 7 of the 2003 series: As relationships around him change and things settle down for his family for once, Leonardo finally has a chance to truly consider what he has with Venus and how to show her his appreciation. A cute, fluff piece. I do not own TMNT.
1. Interlude: Returning Home

_**A/N- Hi Guys! So this is the start of Lessons of Time, Part 2! This chapter is basically a summary of 'Back to the Sewer', but in my timeline ;) The next following chapters are set after the season, maybe after Turtles Forever? (I really like the film, but I'm not sure how to incorporate it into my version), and they'll be a little more Leo/Venus-centric. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy! :)**_

**Interlude - Returning Home**

Being zapped into the future was trouble enough, but it couldn't compare with the chaos of returning home. Leonardo had never felt so helpless: not only did he have to rely on Donatello to track down their father, but he could see what the pressure was doing to his brother, and understood it only too well. But what could he do? Leo knew that comforting his brother wouldn't solve matters, so he kept his thoughts to himself, doing as he was bidden in the virtual universe, again relying on his brother's knowledge to guide the team through it. For almost six months he was running blind.

Venus could see what this was doing to Leonardo. He was barley sleeping, constant nightmares flooding what little shut-eye he could grab. His worry for Donatello and his father, and the pressure of acting as clan-head in the absence of the latter, were combining together in a toxic mix of fear and anxiety. Venus did what she could to comfort him but he was inconsolable. So instead she took to keeping an eye on Mikey, distracting him at the right times. She was glad Mona was around to do the same for Raph.

The hot-headed turtle never told his family what happened with her the night they returned home. He'd sprinted out of the lair almost immediately, coming home not long after with a red, sore looking cheek and a look of pure misery. But the next day Mona was in the lair, constantly by Raph's side whenever Donatello was speaking. When he explained the concept of the virtual world and the challenge they faced, Venus realised they really were heading off into the unknown:

"April is going to help us out here by manning the computers, but ultimately it's up to us to be responsible. Do not put yourselves in unnecessary danger. If your data-self gets injured or destroyed, I'm not sure what happens to your physical or mental form." He gave each of his brothers a long before turning towards Mona. "Mona, do you mind helping to hold the fort? Maybe be on standby with first aid, or coffee for April?"

Mona had nodded while Venus stood up to join the guys. She didn't like Donatello's sudden look.

"You aren't leaving me behind."

"Venus, believe me, I want you there. But I just don't know what effect your shinobi skills will have on the system. Even if you rely on your physical skills, I don't want you to react to something instinctively and then damage the reality we're in, potentially stopping us from getting back."

She didn't argue. She didn't want to add any more stress to the situation, but the thought of them going into an unknown danger without her spiked fear in her chest. She simply nodded, hugging them all.

"You had better come back," she stated, her voice catching in her throat.

"Yes Ma'am," Mikey replied, saluting her with Raphael. Donatello ignored her. Leonardo nodded. Then they disappeared.

Things went like this for months. April would come over in the mornings while Casey was at work, the guys would go searching, and then in the evenings Donatello would put all his research and data together while the others went on patrol. Soon, when he trusted his brothers alone there, Donatello would man the computer for night visits into the virtual world, giving April a break. Sometimes these searches would take hours, and Venus would just sit in the living room, poised for any trouble. The first few times were a little awkward given her and Mona's being thrown together, so the former would pace.

"You'll wear the floor down if you keep that up," Mona commented once, making Venus pause.

"It's not as though I've got anything else to do. I hate not being able to do anything."

"Well pacing ain't exactly productive."

Venus rolled her eyes before sitting down.

"I know what you mean though. The whole helplessness thing. I know me and Raph haven't known each other for as long as you guys, and I ain't that close to the family, but I hate seeing them like this, you know? But what can I do?"

"Comfort Raphael."

Mona looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. And I do. Every night I give him my shoulder, wrap my arms and tail round him, and make like a big cocoon. I don't want anythin' to hurt him. It don't matter that he's a hench-ass giant turtle. He's a nice guy whose dad is missing and has got three other bros going crazy about it too. Well, two of them." She gave Venus a straight gaze. "I can't tell you how glad I am that Raphael isn't the leader of this crazy gang. I know he's strong, but the pressure to look for his father and keep an eye on his brothers? I think it would destroy him. Your Leo's strong in a different kind of way. And besides, he's got you to help him out."

"I'm not exactly helping though, am I?"

"Are you kidding? Look, you might not be in the computer with them, but you've always got food and water waiting for them. I've seen you leaving snacks for Donny when he's been sat at that machine for too long, and the way you are with Mikey, showing him some of your crazy skills when the conversation gets a little too…bleak. You are doing everything you can, and that's just the stuff I see when I'm here. I got no doubt you can keep Leo focused. You're like the glue of the gang."

Venus could help laughing at the image.

"Alright it's not my finest metaphor, but you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Venus got up to grab some water for the pair. "Don't think I've ever heard us being referred to as a 'gang' before."

"Sorry, 'clan' wasn't in my vocabulary before I met Raphael."

The paired grinned at each other and Venus was glad for their easy camaraderie in the coming months. They soon developed a routine, seeing the boys off, discussing developments or the news, keeping an eye on April, and then moving in to give whatever support was needed when the guys returned.

A couple of months in, Donatello's security scanners picked up Purple Dragon and disbanded Foot activity very close to the lair, and patrols had shown the two groups to be extremely hostile. They'd had a couple of close shaves, especially when a Purple Dragon managed to grab hold of Mona when the team was escorting her home and threatened to shoot her. The next evening she was very quiet but Venus didn't press her, sitting with her sword and energy near the surface, ready to defend the lair. Donatello had asked her to be on high alert without Leonardo's knowledge.

Soon it was Mona pacing.

"Now who's wearing out the floor?"

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't know how to explain it. I'm all…"

"Jumpy?"

"Kinda. I've seen some crap out there but I've never been directly threatened like that."

"Mona, it's okay. It's a scary thing to happen."

Mona stopped pacing and went to sit with her friend.

"You know, I sometimes find you guys scary. Like, the weapons you use, it's crazy! Especially you with your gifts."

"Believe me Mona, you haven't seen Raphael use his sais in a rage, or Leo his sword on stealth missions. They are the most lethal things I have ever seen."

"More so than a gun?"

Venus paused.

Mona continued. "You see, that's what's troubling me. You guys are dangerous, for sure, when you want to be. But with your blades or nunchucks or staffs or crazy powers, there's an element of control. If a kid picks up Raph's sais, he's more likely to hurt himself than anyone else. But a gun….there's no controlling it. This is what I don't get with this country. 'Guns don't kill people, people kill people'. Yeah well a machine that allows you to fire lead from a good few metres away certainly helps. Someone trained like Raph could probably do as much damage as a gun, but those mooks your fighting out there, they aint got no training or skill, yet they can kill people just as quickly and easy, without even looking their victim in the eye."

Venus gave her a serious look. "That's why they're cowards Mona."

"I know. At least with those Foot dudes you know you can grab yourself a bit of security by moving far away from them. And they've got some semblance of a code." She caught Venus' look. "Hey, I know it don't agree with your code, but they've got a purpose, you know? They aint wildly stealing or ransacking places and firing off guns for fun." She raised her brows at the turtle. "Don't they scare you?"

"To tell you the truth Mona, I despise guns. They terrify me." Venus saw Mona's eyes widen. "Not just because of their unpredictability: the sound, the smell after one's fired. I hate it. And no amount of skill with a blade can protect you from a bullet. That's what scares me the most."

"But you can form some kinda shield right? Like ice or something?"

"_I_ can, but if I'm not close enough to my friends or family, then what can _they_ do? I can't protect them. My awareness always spikes as soon as a gun enters a fight, and I can see the anxiety it gives the guys. I can see their fear, even Raph's. It's a coward's weapon, and sometimes cowards are more dangerous than the most skilled and ferocious killer."

The pair sat in silence for a moment, the sound of the data machine filling the lair while Mona absorbed Venus' words.

"Well, would you consider protecting me? I mean by teaching me how to protect myself?"

"You want to learn how to fight?"

"Well I know how to come out on top in a bar scrap but not when the guy's got a weapon."

"I can't protect you against guns," Venus stated, earning a small smile.

"Well maybe not, but maybe you can help not to get jumped by some wack-job dragon again," Mona replied. Venus couldn't help but smile back.

After that their waiting around became training sessions for Mona. While Venus had to admit the lizard didn't have any particular skill, she soon learnt some tricks that could disarm someone of their weapon, get herself out of a headlock, and immobilise someone so that she could make a quick getaway. After a few weeks, Venus could see an increase in her strength, and her confidence.

"Remember Mona, in real life it won't be like this," she began to warn her after a particularly successful session. "Out there, you don't what someone's going to do, or how afraid you will be. Control yourself, and you have a better chance of controlling the situation."

"Yes oh wise one," Mona bowed, smirking slightly when she stood back up. She placed her feet into a fighting stance. "Ready for another round?"

At that moment a great flash emitted from the machine. The girls and April turned to see three large turtles walking through the portal, supporting the fourth. Venus sprinted straight over when she saw the pain on Michelangelo's face.

"What happened?" she asked, immediately leading them to Donny's lab.

"He got hit by some sort of beam," Raph replied. He didn't look so good himself. "We all got caught but he took the direct force. It made us all feel dizzy but Mikey hasn't recovered from it. What we gonna do D?"

The concern in his face led Mona straight to him and she gripped his hand as Donny and Leo laid Mikey down on one of the beds. The genius then grabbed a load of wires.

"I need to monitor his brain activity for any fluxes or…" The word 'damage' hung in the air. "Mona, can you help me lay the patches?"

"Of course."

She took the wires from a shaking Donatello, whose skin was nearly as grey as Mikey's. April walked in with a tray of coffees.

"To steady your nerves."

Donny took it immediately while the other two eyed the liquid suspiciously.

"Coffee has been proven to help with the effects of nausea. And I really don't want you guys throwing up on me."

Venus noticed now how queasy they looked and grabbed the mugs to thrust into their hands.

"Do as the doctor says," Venus ordered, staring at them before they finally took a sip. The grimaces were obvious. "So what kind of beam was it?"

"Dunno," Raph replied, taking another sip. He nearly gagged. "We were fighting against this psycho digital scientist when he snagged us with the beam. Mikey was blasted in the chest and we all fell over. Don't know how long we were out for, but I woke up to Leo poking me and Don. Felt like we were on a dingy in the middle of the Atlantic during a storm. Eventually we could stand without nearly throwing up but Mikey hasn't really recovered."

All of them looked at the brother in question who was curled up in a ball, hands on his stomach and eyes squeezed shut. He was so pale.

"I need to make sure his brainwaves aren't disrupted," Donny stated. "I need to know if his reactions are out of pain or completely uncontrolled."

"What you need is to sit down, Donatello," April replied, placing a hand on his arm. "Mona and I can monitor the activity. Get some rest."

"I'll be fine. It's Mikey who's been the most effected."

"Yes but he's not the one suffering with chronic exhaustion!"

Donny gave April a hard stare. He couldn't really deny it; everyone could see the bags under his eyes, the drawn pallor of his skin that had nothing to do with nausea. And everyone knew how little he had been sleeping since Master Splinter disappeared.

"Do what she says."

Brown eyes turned to blue. Don stared at Leo in disbelief.

"But Leo-"

"You're exhausted Don. After a bit of rest you'll be more helpful. At least sit down."

April pulled up a chair and all but forced him into it.

"I need to check-"

"I know, and that's what Mona and I are about to do. We need you Donny, and running yourself into the ground isn't going to help anyone."

Venus was relieved when Donny nodded in agreement. She noticed Raph and Leo's still full mugs.

"I'm going to make some strong ginger tea for everyone. That'll definitely help settle everyone's stomach." She nudged Raph forward slightly towards another empty chair. "Leonardo, come help me?"

The leader followed her out to the kitchen and she pulled out some frozen ginger of the freezer while the kettle was boiling. "You want to tell me what happened?" She had her back to him.

"Pretty much what Raph said. Mikey was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I should've pushed him out the way."

"And were you expecting a nausea inducing beam to hit you?"

"No but I should've guessed that creep would try something. We've been fighting in the digital world for months, and we haven't learnt anything. It's not like here; you can't sense a shift in energy or a scent. It's all so unreal in there."

"I'm guessing it's pretty disorientating." She added a slice of ginger to each mug before putting the rest in the teapot and then adding the water. "I'm surprised Mikey didn't anticipate what was happening, given all of his videogame experience." She didn't get a reply. "I'm sorry, was that a little insensitive?"

Turning, she was greeted by a very pale Leonardo. "Leo?"

He was covered in a cold sweat and gripping the kitchen counter, hard.

"Leo, talk to me."

He shook his head, wincing at the movement before almost panting.

"Please sit down. You look like you're about to faint."

He gripped her arm as they staggered towards the sofa. They were two steps away when she felt his legs give way and his body go limp. She took on his weight and twisted round in order to lay him on the sofa. She then heard a shriek from the lab and footsteps as Mona came running out.

"Leo as well?" All three brothers had collapsed.

Slowly, the girls got all three of them into beds in the lab and attached monitors to their skulls. April frown at the results.

"Their brain activity seems completely normal, pulses are fine, breathing too. Whatever it was that hit them doesn't seem to have done any damage."

"Could it be some kind of radiation that's made them feel ill?" Mona asked.

"Perhaps but I doubt it would be worth the risk using anything atomic due to the damage it could do to the digital world. Besides, Donny set up radiation sensors in here long ago. Any significant levels would've been picked up."

"So what do we do?"

"Sit and wait."

A couple of hours later Mikey began to stir. He opened his eyes to find Venus smiling at him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied. His throat felt really dry. "Are we back home?"

"Yes."

"Can I have some water?"

"You can, but chew on this first."

She pushed something into his mouth and he immediately recognised it as ginger. He made a face.

"Why?"

"Because it will help to settle your stomach and steady your senses. You know it works."

"I do but doesn't mean I like it." After a couple more chews he swallowed it, gladly accepting the water Venus offered him straight after.

"How do you feel?"

"A bit dizzy but nowhere near as bad as before. What about the guys?"

"They're still out, but they'll come around."

Before Mikey could protest Mona stepped forward with some dry toast. "Hungry?"

"I don't know."

"Well see what you can manage."

Venus rolled her eyes when he practically inhaled the whole thing.

A few hours later, all the turtles were awake, with Casey stopping by to check on them. April immediately banned any trips into the digital world for at least a week, which of course caused panic. However, a few days later Casey's intended (and dramatic) proposal provided an excellent distraction. Venus couldn't believe he, of all people, managed to find the ring of Yin, an object she'd only ever seen in scrolls. Nonetheless the guys were pretty quiet for the week, eating very little but drinking lots of water and cups of ginger tea. Mona had decided to stay at the lair to help Venus out while Casey and April went back to their apartment. One evening while Mona was having a shower, Raph approached Venus.

"Hey, you got a minute?"

Venus looked up from her book. Mikey and Donny had fallen asleep in their armchairs, one holding a newspaper, the other a comic. Leo's head was on her lap with his eyes pinched closed; he'd been struggling with a headache since he got back which was gradually fading. Raph was frowning slightly at the helpless sight of his oldest brother. She nodded.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping Mona out with training and stuff. I should've shown her some basic moves months ago but it took her nearly getting shot for me to consider it."

"Raph you know we would never have let that happen."

"And you know how unpredictable these whack-jobs are. I really appreciate you teaching her stuff. I never realised how dangerous our life can be for others."

"And we'd never have it any other way."

"Easy for you to say, Venus. You can kick ass. But Mona-"

"Will soon be able to as well."

"Raph! You got any spare towels?!" Mona's echoed in the lair, making Don and Mikey jump. Raph smirked and winked at Venus.

"Yeah, just a sec!"

Venus was very glad that it was only a couple more months before the boys managed to bring back their father. Their 'illnesses' recovered and they threw themselves into finding him. The dramatic events of the wedding did nothing to curb the clan's delight at having its head return to them. Looking over their table, Venus could see the happiness on all their faces, and the sheer relief on Donatello's. She smiled as Casey and April had their first dance, glad that they finally had a chance at normalcy. Everyone seemed at peace despite the mass of broken tables and chairs after digital Shredder's attack. There were so many people she recognised in the barn, many of whom she hadn't seen since her first Christmas in the lair. Movement to her right revealed Mona dragging Raph to dance, prompting Mikey to run up and grab Angel's hands, while April's sister invited Donny. Venus remained in her seat, not feeling any disappointment at all in Leo's lack of offer. She could see him talking avidly with his father, the lines of anxiety fading from his face. She was content in seeing him happy and relaxed. The slow dance ended and people clapped as a more up-beat piece of music caused more guests to join the dancefloor. Venus chuckled to herself as Mikey began freestyling, prompting eye rolls from Donny, April, and Casey, and a mouthed 'wtf?' from Raphael.

When she realised she could no longer hear chatter, she turned to find Leo and Splinter had stopped talking, the latter sipping a glass of champagne. Venus saw that Leo was staring at her. He was smiling.


	2. Realised Happiness

_**A/N - Let's get Part 2 going, shall we? The team are officially back in New York after the adventures of seasons 6 and 7. Get ready for some Leo and Venus moments :)**_

**Realised Happiness**

Life was good for Leonardo. Although the Foot and Shredder were still causing trouble in New York, he didn't have to face their wrath alone. His brothers were by his side, but when the burden of responsibility sometimes became a little heavy to bear, Venus was right there to share the load. He never even had to ask, thanks to her level of intuition. She would listen to him when he needed to rant about his brothers, about being leader, or when he just wanted to bounce ideas off her about a new strategy or training plan. He couldn't believe it had been only two years since the pair had finally come together.

However, recently Venus hadn't been able to devote the majority of her attention to Leo: April was pregnant, and Venus had become the female support April needed during her pregnancy. Casey was there for all the doctor's appointments and check-ups above ground, but when April needed an ear to yell at or some amazing hot chocolate, then Venus was ready and waiting. As such, whenever Casey had a late shift at the construction site or helped the guys with patrol, Venus would go to April's: the pregnancy had made their human friend anxious about being alone. April appreciated the help no end, and suspected that Venus was curious about what was actually happening to her friend, but she didn't care what Venus' reasons were, as long as she kept making her amazing hot chocolate.

It was during this time that Leo realised how much he'd come to depend on Venus. The nights she spent at April's when Casey went on patrol or worked lates were lonely; he missed her company, both physically and spiritually. She always had a way to calm him down and make him relax. Since the pair had been going out he'd never slept so well. He'd never felt so secure in his family unit, and he could tell his being more relaxed was having a positive effect on the rest of his family.

He needed her. He needed her in his life no matter what, and wanted to show her that.

He wanted to show her how grateful he was, but didn't know how.

There was one way. He never discussed it, not even with his father. The idea was laughable. It was just so…human. But he couldn't think of any other way to solidify their relationship. To show how much he needed it to last for the rest of his life. They were only 23, he knew, but all five of them had been through enough drama and trauma to last them a lifetime. What they really needed now was some peace. Something normal. Something human.

Leo figured he could talk to April about it; she would try her best to come up with something. But she was also pregnant and so definitely not in the mood to try and plan some kind of ceremony. Besides, he still needed to figure out if that was what he really wanted.

He needed to ask Venus too, of course. But what if she said no? He had no doubt that she loved him, but was it enough to make their relationship a little more permanent? To give it some status?

And what on earth would he give her? Whenever Venus was staying over at April's while Casey was working, Leo would scrawl the internet for ideas on what to 'propose' to her with. A ring, he figured, wouldn't work as it would be too small, and he would never be able to get one made for her. A bracelet would get in the way during their missions, possibly break whenever a fight broke out. So he decided on a necklace, but it needed to be significant, to be special. He spent nights on end trying to find something, staying up on one of the lair's laptops until the early hours of the morning. On one of these nights Casey and Raphael came in late after one of their downtown patrols, the former sporting an impressive black eye.

"Well done Casey. April's gonna love your new look."

"The guy caught me off guard. Trust me, it won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time. Look, there's ice in the freezer. Help yourself, I'm going to bed."

"Thanks bro."

The pair split, Raph climbing the stairs towards his room while Casey stepped into the kitchen, flinging the freezer open and clutching one of the team's many ice packs to his eye. Shutting the door, he turned to find Leo sat on the couch, eyes glued to his laptop.

"Yo Leo, a little late to be browsing the web, ain't it?"

"Hm?" Leo didn't really acknowledge his friend, even when he came to sit down next to him. Casey glanced at the laptop screen and raised his eyebrows.

"Woah. Leo, Valentine's day was a couple of months ago."

"Hm, what?"

"Thinking of getting Venus a present?"

Leo frowned before realising that Casey had seen the screen. His eyes widened as he tried to close the laptop but his hand slipped, bringing up one of his other tabs. A screen full of engagement rings flashed up before him. Casey let out a low whistle.

"They're nice Leo, but no offence, I don't think you'll find one big enough."

"I know, that's why I've been looking at-. Wait, you're not surprised?"

"Surprised at what? That you've decided to pop Venus the question?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why would I be? You two have known each other long enough, been in a relationship for nearly two years now. Heck, look how long it took me to ask April, and I've known her longer than you've known Venus."

"Exactly. You don't think it's too soon?"

"The pair of you have known each other since you was 17. That's what, six years? Plenty of time, especially considering that you've been living together for most of that time and everything you've been through."

"You don't think it's…stupid?"

Casey looked at Leo with the most sincerity that he'd ever seen in his vigilante friend. It was usually a sign of danger when Casey became serious.

"Why? Because you're giant turtles? Heck Leo, I ain't about to laugh at you. Everyone deserves love, and no religion or society can change that. I've seen you guys do insane things, and I've seen you risk everything to keep your family safe. If you don't deserve to get married because of that alone, then no one deserves that kind of happiness. Besides, it's about time something normal happened to you guys."

"But isn't marriage a human thing?"

"Listen Leo, so many people get married when they don't really mean it. They marry someone for money or self-gain. They lie at the altar, making their vows, err… false, I guess. But when you marry Venus, you will mean every word you say, and so will she. And that makes the pair of you more human than most of my kind out there. If you love each other, then why shouldn't you get married? Just because humans made a ceremony of marriage don't mean it's exclusive to us."

"But how would we do it? We can't exactly walk into a church one day and ask a priest-"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, you need to get some sleep and then perhaps talk to Master Splinter in the morning."

"But I need to find something to give to her-"

"Me and April can help with that. She's bored out of her skull at the moment. A little research and searching would be welcome. We'll help out, don't worry."

Leo smiled, suddenly feeling shattered as the weight of his worry was lifted from his shoulders. It was strange to hear Casey being so serious, but he appreciated it. Switching off the laptop, he stood up and made his way up to bed. Hearing Casey wince slightly as he removed the ice-pack, Leo turned and chuckled slightly.

"There's some pain relief cream in the first aid kit. It should help calm some of the bruising so that April won't flip out too much."

"Cheers bro." Casey eagerly fished out the green box they kept above the sink while his friend turned and went upstairs. He found his room dark and empty, Venus' lack of presence making him sigh just as it had done the past three nights she'd been gone. He'd never stop her from helping their friend, but he did miss her. If they were ever separated from each other for training trips again he didn't know what he'd do.

Unfastening his mask, Leo climbed into bed, admittedly making the most of the room he now had (the pair shared a double bed now, Venus' room having being converted into a study space). But he felt cold and alone, despite his home being full of his family. After training he would discuss things with Master Splinter. But it wasn't just his own father he felt that he needed to ask. As he settled down to sleep, Leo wondered what Chung I would think of the whole thing.


	3. Decisions

_**A/N - New chapter! Leo has more than one important question to ask ;)**_

**Decisions**

"Raphael, your attack on Donatello was much too slow. Even a student new to ninjitsu would have been able to avoid it."

"Sorry Sensei," Raph apologised, rubbing his head after his brother had so kindly made him smack it against the floor. "I kind of had a late night last night."

"Yes, I heard you and Casey come in late. You must tell Mr. Jones that there are quieter ways to go through a first aid kit. "

"Yes Sensei," Raphael obeyed, slightly confused.

"Now what is your excuse this morning Leonardo? Michelangelo's speed is getting the better of you."

Leonardo did not answer straight away, focusing ahead as his mind whirled. _Maybe some sort of symbol from China would be a good gift_. A sharp elbow in his side courtesy of Michelangelo soon woke him up.

"What-? Oh, sorry Sensei, what did you say?"

"I was critiquing the lack of challenge you have been offering your brother," Master Splinter began, frowning. "But I can see that you are distracted, my son."

"Me?" Leo tried to feign surprise. "Not at all. Just a little tired Sensei."

"He's been missing Venus," Raph smirked, earning a whack on the head by Master Splinter's cane.

"Enough Raphael. I suggest you all do ten laps around the dojo and then rest yourselves. I believe training today shall not be particularly productive and I do not wish to waste my time."

Leonardo let out a sigh of relief, glad that he wouldn't have to focus on combat training. He feared he'd shot himself in the foot though concerning Master Splinter. His father did not look impressed at his excuse. He'd probably earn a lecture before he could mention anything about Venus. His father's raised eyebrows at the end of their run confirmed his suspicions.

Tapping on his father's door, Leonardo let out a nervous breath. _Just breathe. He's not going to judge you. You just want his advice. Relax._ Steadying his heart, Leo entered the meditation chamber, the familiar scent of sandalwood and the gentle heat of candles touching his senses. His father was sat at the far end underneath a large Yin-Yang poster Mikey had painted for him years ago, enjoying one of his many cups of green tea. Leo suddenly realised how small his father was in comparison to him and his brothers, even Venus.

"Leonardo, you will save a lot of time if you stop dwindling on your distractions."

The old rat's voice brought his son back to the present, shaking his head as he sat down.

"Yes Sensei. I'm sorry about this morning, I've been a little distracted."

"I've noticed," the rat replied, already knowing this. "Why don't you tell me what is troubling you?"

"To be honest Sensei, I don't really know where to start."

"Are there multiple things?"

"Well, technically no, but it isn't simple either. It concerns me and Venus."

The rat frowned. If the pair were experiencing 'issues' then the dynamic of the whole team would change, something he'd feared from the start of the relationship. He tried to keep an open mind.

"Are you two experiencing…problems?"

Leo's eyes widened.

"What? No! No, of course not. We're not about to break up or anything if that's what you mean."

Master Splinter let out a sigh of relief. "I am glad. I will admit that since the pair of you have started to be 'involved' with one another, I have noticed a positive change in you Leonardo. A greater sense of conviction with your role as leader."

"She has faith in my ability, which gives me a little bit more…"

"Confidence?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well I am glad to hear it. But what is your problem then?"

"I'm thinking of…well…I want to try and…erm. I guess this will sound strange, ridiculous even, but…I…erm."

"Leonardo, why don't you take a moment to gather your thoughts? You will save us both time and energy if you work out what you want to say before you start saying it."

Leo nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to quell his nerves. The events of two-and-a-half years ago had long been forgiven, but there was still an innate fear, hidden deep within Leonardo, that his father would not approve. That he would send him on another kind of 'spiritual journey' before he allowed such a commitment to occur, to make sure that his heir knew exactly wanted he wanted from this life. Leonardo wasn't sure if he had it in him to refuse; of course, legally, he was an adult, and did not need his father's permission for anything. But Splinter was also head of the clan as well as his father, and disobeying either figure would cause implications. Besides, when had anything they'd done during this life been 'legal'?

Master Splinter frowned at his son's once again 'spaced out' look. He could tell his son was deep in thought, and wrestling with something extremely personal. The old rat was relieved that his son felt that he could trust his father with such issues, despite tensions not too long ago. He had been long forgiven, and the rat would never jeopardise that trust again. But he still needed to know what was wrong with his son to be able to help:

"Leonardo?"

Leo heard his father's voice, opening his eyes.

"I'm thinking of asking Venus to marry me, but I'm not really sure how to go about the whole thing."

His response was met with silence, which wasn't exactly a good sign. Leo held his breath, unsure on what his father's reaction would be, afraid that old tensions would yet again arise.

"Sensei?"

Master Splinter stared ahead, his gaze unfocused. The rat appeared frozen, though his mind was whirling. This was a conversation he never thought he would ever have.

"_Marry _her?"

His son looked at him with wide eyes, expectant and confused. _He wants my permission. He wants to make sure I am at peace, even after all this time. _The rat smiled to himself. Although he had been a fool, his son still wanted his approval. He was touched; he'd underestimated his son.

"Well, that is a wonderful...yes..._wonderful_ idea! My son..." Splinter placed a gnarled paw on his son's shoulder. "This is something I never believed would happen to any of you, but something I always prayed you would experience in some form or another. You are truly growing up."

Leonardo gave a small smile, bowing his head as relief filled his eyes.

"Thank you Sensei. But I still want some advice."

Master Splinter calmed down his grin, understanding his son's need for sincerity. This would not be a discussion about training, but rather like one they'd had a few months before, when Leonardo had revealed the idea of Venus moving into his room. A personal discussion about things the rat had only ever witnessed rather than experienced. A challenge.

"Hmm. Well, I cannot exactly relay my own experiences, and Tang Shen was killed before my master Yoshi could propose to her. I know not what to suggest."

"I just don't know what to give her Sensei. A ring would be too small, and I could never get one made for her. I just want to give her something meaningful and special and-"

"Hush, my son." Splinter held up his paw, silencing Leonardo. "I sense there is something else troubling you."

He hadn't been able to hide it. Leo was thankful that his father seemed happy for him to go ahead, but he still felt he wasn't completely free to do so.

"I don't know Sensei. I just I should...I mean, it's not right that...well...I believe-"

"You feel that before you can ask Venus, you must also ask Chung I for permission to marry his daughter."

"Well, yeah. And I know it's not possible, but it just doesn't feel right that he isn't here to see all of this. He'd want to be part of everything, and I know Venus would want him to be involved too."

"Leonardo, this is a conflict you must let go. You cannot let Chung I's lack of presence stop you from asking Venus. Yes she is his daughter, but she is also an adult, just as you are."

"I know Sensei, but...it would be like not having you there. It just wouldn't be right."

Master Splinter sighed, fully understanding his son's reasoning. A thought sparked in the back of his mind but he quickly doused it, the idea being far too complicated to explain. But still it persisted, wanting to be heard. Wanting to help.

"So, you wish to ask for Chung I's permission, and his advice?"

Leo looked up, confused. "Well, yes Sensei. But it's impossible. I'll just have to keep thinking."

"It is not impossible my son." Master Splinter stood up and went to a small shelf where he kept his incense burner. He lit it with a match and brought it before his son before switching the chamber's lights off, leaving four candles to dimly illuminate the room. "There is a way to communicate with those that have passed."

"Sensei, are you saying that you are able to speak with the dead?"

Master Splinter chuckled at his son's pale face. He was afraid.

"Just because a soul had physically departed from this world does not mean their spirit has passed. Chung I is still very much present in the world, as are many other people. You just have to know how to find them, and they must be willing to speak to you, which I am afraid my dear friend has not been to me."

"And, you know?"

"I do. It is skill that is not learnt lightly. You must have a great deal of concentration and mental energy to perform it. Something that you have thankfully gained through your qigong."

"Does that mean that Venus could do it too, if she knew it were possible to do so?"

Master Splinter caught the edge in his son's voice but chose to ignore it.

"Yes, and when the time comes for her to need to speak with her father, she shall be able to. But it is something she must discover for herself if Chung I did not instruct her whilst he was alive."

Leo frowned at his father's logic before sensing a change in atmosphere. Master Splinter sat back down, legs crossed, palms turned upwards in his knees. Leo followed his father's lead, forming the meditative position.

"You must focus on beyond what is around. Try to connect to the very air surrounding us, and then look further. You should come across another layer of sorts. Head towards it and pass through. You should sense an energy in the air; follow it and it shall take you through the layer. Then you shall find what you seek."

Leonardo avoided smirking at his father's usual ambiguity, fearing a whack on the head. He settled his mind, letting it open up to everything around him. He could hear pipes dripping throughout the lair, his brother's watching TV in the next room whilst Donny tinkered with his latest invention. He could even hear Master Splinter's breathing, no matter how shallow he tried to keep it. The sandalwood incense infused his nose until he could even hear the crackling of the stick as it slowly burned.

He could feel everything around him, but needed to go further, to go _beyond_ what was around him but rather what made up everything surrounding him. This was more intense than any qigong session he'd had with Venus. The presence of his father slowly but surely began fading away, along with the sounds surrounding him. His nose became blind to the incense filling the room until he could sense and feel nothing, not even the ground beneath his legs. It was as if he were floating, with no wind keeping him up. He lost track of his breathing, becoming immersed in the nothingness he was surrounded by. Then something went past him. He sensed life from it, but it flew past too quickly for him to decipher. It wasn't long before another one came, and another, and another. Leo could feel himself slowly being surrounded by flashes of spiritual energy. He kept his eyes shut, trying to recognise any of them, but he did not. He felt his head becoming jumbled by the influx of presences, each one different, each one moving at a different speed. He made his mind focus on one thing: Venus. If he kept her in mind, then anyone remotely linked to her should appear clearly amongst the growing crowd. He instantly smiled when he thought of his girlfriend, a word he'd never thought he would use. He was glad that she was back tonight, Casey and Raphael taking a break from patrol. She would return to the lair later this afternoon when Casey got back from work. Then she, Leo, and his brothers would all go on patrol together before coming home to relax. Maybe they'd watch a film, or Venus would continue reading the book he'd recommended her while he continued to browse through her scrolls, practising his Chinese.

The jumbled spiritual presences began to fade away as he mused on his thoughts, until one appeared, bright and clear, suddenly interrupting his ponderings which all flew away in an instant. He locked onto the spirit, sensing something familiar within its form. He willed a connection to the presence, feeling it flinch away, almost ignoring him. He then forced Venus to fill his thoughts and the spirit paused, immediately latching onto Leo. A bright light suddenly filled his closed eyes and he flinched away as his mind was suddenly opened. It blinded him for a few moments before he tentatively opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light. He was now sat on a small wooden dock on a great lake, sat in the basin of a beautiful valley. He immediately recognised it as Venus' childhood home.

He went to stand, turning to find a stone temple standing in place of the dust and rubble that had greeted him around six years ago. Master Splinter had been right to be jealous of this place; Venus truly did grow up in a beautiful home.

"Yes, she did."

Leo jumped, turning to find a dark bearded man dressed in dark green robes stood on the edge of the pontoon, having been empty only moments ago.

"I'm sorry?" Leo asked, confused as to what the man had said.

"Mei Pieh Chi did grow up in a beautiful home. But Splinter raised you four in a wondrous place too, full of love and wisdom. I am glad to see that he has passed that onto his sons."

Leo stared at the man, too confused and shocked to speak. He didn't dare think, realising that he could sense his thoughts also. When he guessed why, he immediately snapped his back into a low bow.

"Chung I, I...I am honoured to meet you."

"Stand up straight, Leonardo. There is no need for formality in a place like this."

Leo straightened his back, frowning. "In the land of dreams?"

"You aren't dream-walking, young one. The dead are not given that privilege. You have entered the spirit plane. You have come into my new domain. As you can see, it is not so bad."

"Then why has Master Splinter never visited?"

The man's face darkened slightly. "Your father's struggles with my daughter have affected his inner consciousness these past two years. Although he is at peace now, it still takes time to heal. One day he will be able to reach me here, when he is mentally ready."

"You know about that?"

"I have been keeping a close watch on my daughter for many years. I know about her trials with Oroku Saki, her adaptation to Western civilisation, and her feelings for you."

Leo lowered his head slightly, shirking under the man's eye. He was quite tall, in his late fifties/early sixties, and held and air of grace and power that could only be matched by the daimyo himself. He was rather intimidating to be honest.

"Then, if you have known all she's been through, why have you not-"

"Mei Pieh Chi must come to _me_. I cannot reach out into the living world to speak to someone, even if they are my daughter and skilled in the ways of qigong. When she is in desperate need of my guidance and support, then she shall be able to find me."

"Then how was I able to do it so easily?"

The man smiled. "Determination is a powerful thing, young one. Especially if it involves the heart." He paused, considering Leonardo. "I want to thank you for coming here, Leonardo. You may be honourable in battle, and follow the code of Bushido, a way of life I have always respected, but you have put an old man's heart at ease by not only following a simple tradition in discussing this with me, but also by even considering me as an effecting factor. You are in love with my daughter, yes?"

"Well, of course! Venus-I mean, Mei Pieh Chi, is my life. I never want to let her go."

"'Venus'. I always thought it was a fitting name, although it doesn't quite have the poetry of 'Mei Pieh Chi', but I understand why she wanted a new identity, a second chance."

"A name doesn't identify someone, sir. She just wanted the chance to release her fierce grip on China so that she could actually live in America."

Leo caught Chung I's sudden hard gaze and lowered his eyes, cursing his tongue.

"You are wise, young one. You are certainly Splinter's son and student. You will lead your clan well when the time comes."

"I would hope to have Pieh Chi lead alongside me."

"Yes, I have been observing the pair of you these past few years. When you were young and I watched some of your training sessions with your brothers, I always sensed determination and courage from you, matching my daughter's yet also differing. You both seem to get into a lot of trouble, but you always defend each other, save each other. I know that she would die for you, and now meeting you, here in this place, I can sense that same loyalty within you. This is a dangerous relationship."

The turtle stared at the man, instincts telling him to lower his eyes but his pride preventing him from doing so. He had struggled with the implications of their relationship for too long. He really didn't need reminding now that he was attempting to make the biggest commitment of his life. He was surprised then when the man's gaze lightened.

"It shows the strength of the bond you have formed, one that I can see holding strong into the near and far future. I bless you both at this happy time, and hope you revel in the lives you have been given."

Leo stood dumb, staring at the great man before him, the one who would have hopefully been his father-in-law, as he bowed towards him and smiled.

"Thank you, Chung I. But I also came here for some advice-"

"You want to know what to present to my daughter when you ask for her hand."

Leo was taken aback slightly, minimising his thoughts in case the man before him was the accomplished mind reader he seemed.

"Well, yes. I know of many things that she would like, but it is the task of teaming the meaningful to the practical that I am struggling with."

"You do not have to give something made of metal to prove your devotion, young one. That is a very human thing, and more popular in the west I have noticed. You should give her something that she would smile about every time she thought about it, even if the object itself doesn't last forever."

"So…what would you suggest?"

Chung I smiled at the young man before him, so confused and yet so determined. He reminded himself that all young men are foolish when in love.

"The best way to my daughter's heart is through nature. It is a part of her, making up her very blood, and mine." He took a moment to think before turning to go into the temple, gesturing that Leonardo should follow. The turtle raised his brows, surprised at the invitation, before following the man inside. The smell of sandalwood greeted him immediately, confusing him even more. _How can I smell it?_ He guessed the smell was also why Venus had settled into the lair so quickly, thanks to both Leo's and Splinter's liking for the scent. There was a lot of _stuff_ inside the temple, shelves of scrolls, totems, various weapons, books, boxes filled with who knows what. Yet despite the mass of objects the place still felt light and airy, as if there was nothing inside at all. He took a moment, out of curiosity, to peer into what he guessed was Venus' old room, but found it completely empty bar a bed and empty shelves.

"Anything she managed to retrieve during that night and when you visited sometime after remains in the physical world, having not been destroyed," Chung I explained, turning back to the boy. "She didn't really have much to call her own, to be honest, but what she does is now safe with her in New York. It is also why my sword, the one I trained her with before she was taken, and my pendant are not here. They were retrieved by your father and yourself, having survived the fire."

"She keeps the pendant safe in a little box my brother made her, so that she doesn't lose it," Leo informed him, feeling he needed to know how precious the item was to her. "And as for her sword, she never leaves the lair without it. It's a part of her."

"That bond has nothing to do with its heritage, Leonardo," Chung I suddenly stated, looking at the turtle with a stern but kind face. "It comes with swordsmanship, something I know that you and your father taught her. Once again, you have my thanks, for arming her with skills that do not require her gifts. Now, let me show you something."

He turned to go back into what Leo assumed was the living room. He followed the man to the large window ledge looking over the lake, a graceful white flower sitting upon it. It was beautiful.

"This is a Guāng Orchid, a rare species which my clan has kept alive for generations. In undisturbed sunlight, it blooms a golden orange colour, and a vibrant blue during a full moon. Otherwise the petals curl up together to reveal a green pattern underneath whilst they wait for either form of light."

"Then why is this one white?"

"Because in the spirit plane, there is neither moonlight, nor sunlight, yet it isn't dark. This blossom perished in the fire, and so its spirit lives on, reflecting the light which surrounds it. It is a feature of this home that my daughter adored and took great care of. If you can somehow source one in New York, I know she will understand the thought behind it immediately."

"You mean, she'll know I spoke to you?"

"Possibly, or that you were listening to every single thing she spoke about her home here."

"Sir, I really do-"

"I am not criticising you, Leonardo," Chung I explained, smiling. "It is impossible to remember everything our loved ones tell us. Why do you think your brothers forget your teachings?"

"Forgive me, Chung I, but there is a difference between not listening and selective hearing."

At this, Chung I released a roaring laugh, a sound that made Leonardo smile. He now understood why Venus had adored him so much, and why the visions her mind played out to her two or so years ago had disturbed her so.

"Right you are, Leonardo, right you are. I am glad to see that, despite your hardships and having to lead three brothers, you have kept a sense of humour. My daughter always liked to laugh, and I know that this flower will make her smile for a long time indeed."

"Then I shall find it," Leo resolved, allowing Chung I to lead him back out onto the little dock. "And I shall do my best to make Mei Pieh Chi smile every day."

"Thank you Leonardo. I believe you shall lead your clan well, as long as you allow them in on the burdens you must suffer. My daughter is strong enough to share the weight, never forget that." He placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, and the turtle could feel the warmth there, only confusing him more until he looked up to see the sincere smile on the man's face. "If I were still alive, I would have been proud to call you my son, Leonardo."

He took a step back, releasing the turtle but still smiling.

"Cherish my daughter, Leonardo. She is currently unique in the world, and I hope she will bring you much happiness. I will be there in spirit."

Suddenly Leo's mind began to blur slightly as the land around him began to fade. Chung I began to blend with the landscape as the turtle's senses began to return to him; the scent of sandalwood, the sounds of his brothers in the lair, his father's presence, solid and warm. Leo opened his eyes to see his home once again, Master Splinter's enquiring face appearing before him.

"I'm going to ask her."


	4. New Territory

_**A/N - Story update! I hope you guys are enjoying this piece. It was really fun to write and I'm glad it's finally being published. It's been sat on my laptop for at least 2 years!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy! :)**_

**New Territory**

Casey carefully stepped through the shop, locking the door behind him now that closing time had long passed. He looked around to see new items of stock sat in random places, and felt a little guilty about his shift running over. If the mason had given them enough bricks to lay in the first place, he wouldn't have had to have driven to the other side of town to go and get the rest. And they needed to be laid today so that the cement could dry and the building could be finished on time. So here he was, two hours late, thankful that he would only need to keep the job until April had the baby so that he could run the shop while she mixed being a mother with developing a new computer programme with Donatello. He hoped it would be their big break, or a step towards it at least.

Climbing up the stairs, he set himself a mental reminder to vacuum the stairs, now that his dust covered boots had left some none too subtle footprints on the carpet. He pulled out his key, unlocked the apartment door and was immediately greeted by the smell of pizza filling his nostrils. He automatically smiled, dumping his bag on the floor before going to the kitchen.

"Hey April, since when do you order takeout pizza-?"

He froze when he saw Venus stood cooking at the stove, brewing some form of tomato sauce in a pot whilst April kneaded dough on the counter top. Both were covered in flour.

"I didn't, Jones," April replied, not looking at her husband. "Venus and I decided, since you didn't call to tell us why you were late, that we'd ditch the clean eating for one night and have a go at making our own, slightly healthier than normal, pizza."

"Babe, I'm sorry! The stupid mason didn't bring enough bricks, so I had to go and get them, and they _had _to be laid tonight otherwise this job ain't gonna get finished, and-"

"It doesn't matter Casey."

Casey caught Venus' slightly awkward look before she stepped forward to take the stretched dough from April, next applying a liberal amount of sauce and cheese. She then placed the pizza in the oven before beginning to tidy up her mess.

"It should be done in around 20 minutes. I figured that neither of you would want to cook anything complex given the hour. And homemade is always better for April and the baby than takeaway."

"Thanks Venus, I really appreciate this. Don't worry about the dishes. I'll clear up."

Venus looked up to see her friend guilt ridden and exhausted. She was about to refuse when he shook his head.

"Seriously, go. We've kept you long-I mean _I've_ kept you long enough," Casey hastily added after catching his wife's death stare. She did look adorable with flour all over her face though.

Venus nodded in thanks, grabbed her little bag in which she kept basic things for when she was flitting between the lair and April's apartment, before opening the living room window for the fire escape. She paused next to Casey, out of April's earshot.

"Please phone next time. The guys were about to go looking for you."

Casey nodded, realising that a simple message could have saved a whole lot of worry and consequential tension. He made another note to avoid Leo for the next couple of days. He guessed the leader wouldn't be too happy with his girlfriend being kept away for an extra two hours without knowing the reason for it.

Once Venus left, Casey turned to his flour covered wife and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Why should I even talk to you?"

"Because I have some news that'll make you smile."

"One phone call Casey, that's all it takes! I didn't know if you were grabbing dinner with your workmates or lying dead in an alleyway somewhere!"

Casey stepped forward and hugged April, feeling the tension melt from her body. He'd been an idiot.

"What do you mean it'll 'make me smile'? Since when do you have news on anything?" April asked, pulling herself away from his chest.

"When me and Raph got back from patrol last night, I caught Leo up on the laptop looking for something nice for Venus. Something _real_ nice."

"What, like a diamond encrusted sword or something?" April asked sarcastically, getting up from the stool she was still sat on. She frowned at Casey's grin.

"Well, not a sword, no. But I did catch him looking at _engagement rings_."

April froze at the sink, eyes going wide. She slowly turned to face her husband's beaming smirk.

"Really? He's going to propose?"

"He's thinking about it. I told him to talk to Master Splinter about it today, but he's gonna need help in deciding what to get her, so I kinda said we'd help."

"And as in 'we' you meant me," April frowned, before smiling again. "This is great though! I mean, it's about time. I wonder how they'll sort out the ceremony. The baby might be born by then! It could wear a matching outfit to the whole theme!"

"He's gotta ask her yet, babe."

"Oh, well obviously," April mumbled, slightly embarrassed at her eagerness. "Do you know when he's going to ask her?"

"No, and listen babe, you can't mention this to anyone. I don't know who Leo's mentioned this to, you know how private he is about all this stuff. And of course Venus can't know-"

"Casey, it's fine, I won't tell a soul." She brushed her hands of flour and dotted some on his nose, smiling. "You want some dinner?"

He nodded. He knew he wasn't off the hook completely, but at least she was going to let him eat something.

Venus ran through the tunnels, ignoring her growling stomach. If she was quick, she would be able to grab something to eat before the group went on patrol. She'd already missed several training sessions these past few days. If she didn't get the chance to stretch her legs _somehow_ she'd go stir crazy.

Coming up to the 'door', she entered the code on the hidden key pad and rushed inside, before pausing to catch her breath. She heard footsteps approaching, Raphael's feet soon coming into view. He raised a brow causing Venus to look at the clock behind her. It was nearly 10pm.

"Casey was late due to something at work. You can talk to him about it, although I'd give it some time. April probably hasn't finished yelling at him yet."

Raph snorted. "That bone head. You'd have thought that with all the drama we've been through these past years the first thing he would do is pick up the phone. The two hour rule seems to be lost on him. You want some dinner?"

"Do I have to cook it?"

Raph frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, right now Casey and April are currently tucking into a pizza that is topped with a sauce that took me over an hour to make. I don't really feel like cooking again."

"Well it's a good job that Mikey made extra pasta tonight then, isn't it? There's some left on the hob, still warm."

Venus nodded gratefully, following her friend into the kitchen, a bowl and cutlery waiting for her on the table. She spooned an extra-large portion into the bowl, the sight of spaghetti Bolognese making her stomach growl even more before she began to tuck in.

"What kind of a pizza sauce takes over an hour to make anyway?" Raph asked, laughing internally at the sight if the usually graceful Shinobi practically inhaling a massive bowl of pasta.

"The kind that is made in traditional Italian pizzeria's throughout Tuscany, apparently. April and I thought that, because we were having to wait for so long, we'd treat ourselves. I guess I'll never know how that pizza tasted."

"Just don't mention it to Mikey and you'll never have to make it again."

Venus smiled, slowing her eating down slightly when her stomach finally stopped growling.

"Where's Leo?"

"Having he pre-patrol chat with Sensei in the dojo. He'll be out in a minute."

"Is he mad?"

"Not with you, and not really with Casey, surprisingly. But he does seem a little more stressed than normal."

"This'll be a fun patrol then," Venus commented, finishing the last of her dinner. She looked up to find Raph staring at her wide eyes.

"What?"

"It's just that…I've never seen anyone eat so much so quickly. Even Mikey would've struggled to inhale that the way you did."

"Yeah, well, Mikey hasn't been living on a 'superfood diet ideal for pregnant women' for three days. I don't want to eat anything green for at least a week."

"I'll stick a note on the fridge," Raph chuckled before taking Venus' plate from her and washing it up. "You may want to do some stretches before patrol though. A meal that big before a two-hour run may end up making an appearance again."

"Nice," Venus commented, rolling her eyes as she headed towards the dojo. She stretched her hamstrings and shoulders, feeling a satisfying 'crunch' as she rolled her arms back. She then began stretching her abdomen, twisting her upper body whilst her feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. It was uncomfortable, the massive portion of pasta churning in her gut, but she knew a glass of water would help it settle. She returned to the kitchen to see Mikey and Donny sat with Raphael, still waiting on their brother.

"He's still in there?" Venus asked, sipping at the glass in her hand, cold underneath her fingers.

"Yup," Mikey answered, flicking through a healthy eating cookery book April had got him last Christmas. He looked as unimpressed now as he had done when he'd first received it. "Either one of us has done something wrong since the last patrol, or Sensei wants Leo to inflict some form of torturous training exercise."

"Either way," Donny added, tapping his foot on the floor, "It's going to be a long night."

As if on cue, the door of Master Splinter's chamber slid open, Leonardo bowing to their father before stepping out of the room. Venus' face lit up the moment she saw him, earning a smile in return.

"So what's the plan tonight, chief?" Mikey asked, shoving the cookery book away from him.

"Sensei wants us to do a full patrol tonight, but as a group."

"A full patrol?" Raph wined. "But that'll take us all night if we don't split up."

"That's the point. Sensei wants us to test our abilities of conserving energy. A full night of patrol followed by training in the morning, no matter what."

"But I was supposed ta be seein' Mona tonight."

"Well either, call and cancel, or bring her along with us. Maybe she'd enjoy a run?"

"Yeah, about as much as Mikey would love eating a salad."

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Orders from the boss, bro."

He rolled his eyes at the groans his team emitted as they began to leave the lair, stretching their arms as they went. Venus hung back and grabbed Leo in a hug before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Did you miss me?" She asked taking her boyfriend's hand as they followed his brothers.

"You know it, although I have enjoyed the extra room at night," Leo replied, grinning. "I was expecting you at dinner."

"You can blame Casey and his lack of ability to phone ahead for that," Venus explained, shaking her head. "Does this mean you want me to sleep on the sofa tonight then?"

Leo turned his head and paused the pair, looking confused, causing Venus to smile. "What? No, it was a joke-"

"I know Leo," Venus grinned, rolling her eyes. "If you're going to try and be funny, you really need to trust that I understand the jokes you make, and that you may hear some in return."

Leo smiled, kissing her again. "Duly noted."

"WOULD YOU TWO HURRY UP! IT'S ONLY BEEN THREE DAYS, NOT THREE YEARS!"


	5. Favours

_**A/N - Another chapter! Some of you may have noticed that these chapters are quite short; I struggled a little with pacing in this piece, so I thought short and sharp would be better than long and drawn out. Let me know what you think! :)**_

**Favours**

The patrol ended around 5am when the steadily growing sunlight ended their ability to hide in the shadows. Not that anyone was complaining.

"Just enough time to catch a quick nap before training this morning," Mikey noted, yawning heavily as the group came to the final rooftop before their usual manhole cover.

"Yeah right, doofus," Raph replied, rolling his eyes. "For Master Splinter this _is _morning. He'll be up making tea right about now."

"Oh man, I hope he isn't gonna try and make me drink some. Green tea hates me."

"Yeah, well maybe if you didn't overload it with honey every time you wouldn't get stomach cramps," Donny commented before turning to Leo. "Home then?"

"Err, yeah, you guys go. I have an errand to run."

Four pairs of eyes blinked in confused silence before Raph snorted.

"What, at 5am? It's a little early even for _you_ Leo."

"There are other people awake at this time, Raph."

"What, like a certain vigilante whose shift starts at 6:30?"

"Leo, you don't need to go and talk to Casey," Venus added, a spark of panic running through her. "He didn't mean not to call last night, and April has already yelled at him."

Leo paused, his brain whirling. "Look, Casey has been part of this team for long enough to know our rules. I just want to remind him is all. I also need to know his upcoming shifts so that I know how to divide up our patrols this week. You guys go home, I won't be long."

He gave a smile before leaping off into the gentle sunrise, Venus heaving a massive sigh.

"Casey don't know what's about to happen," Raph snickered, beginning to descend the fire-escape.

"And neither does Leo once he gets back," Donny added, following suit. "I highly doubt Master Splinter will accept 'having a chat with Casey' as a viable excuse for being late to training."

"Yeah, but it's Leo, the 'golden child'."

"Exactly," Mikey replied. "He'll just end up in more trouble because of it." He stood aside to let Venus climb down into the sewers before shutting the manhole behind him.

Ten minutes later the group were entering the lair, still sweating from their seven-hour patrol. There was no sign of Master Splinter bar an empty cup on the kitchen table next to his teapot.

"Told ya," Raph muttered before heading towards the dojo. "Come on then, let's get this over with."

The group began stretching their arms as they walked into the dojo, Master Splinter greeting them with a small bow.

"Good morning my sons, good morning Venus. I trust you had a productive patrol."

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly, realising that Leo wasn't there to give the report.

"Err, yeah, it was good," Raph answered, clearing his throat. "Erm, Leo said he'll be back in a mo, he just wants to chat to Casey about summin. Probably last night." Raph hated dobbing Leo in, but they had a rule that they only lied to Sensei if someone specifically asked, and if it was something really serious. The worse Leo would earn would be a few extra laps of the dojo, but the group was still nervous about Splinter's reply.

"I see. Well I will just have to get the details from Leonardo later on. Now, shall we begin?"

Casey sat bleary eyed on the sofa, pjs still on, slowly drinking a mug of bitter of coffee. This is why it took him a few moments to notice a giant turtle knocking at the living room window before clambering in. He jumped when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jeez Leo, you're the most dedicated wake-up call I've ever had," Casey sputtered, thankful that his cup was nearly empty. "If you've come here to yell at me I get it, okay. I'm sorry I didn't call but we were already running late, and don't worry, April's already given me an ear bashing so-"

"I'm not here to yell at you, Casey."

"I didn't even realise the time- wait, you're not?"

"No. I've actually come here to ask you for a favour."

Casey's eyes widened. Leo _never_ asked for anything. He smiled slightly.

"Is this about, you know? Did you talk to Master Splinter?"

"Yes. I got some good advice too, about what to get Venus. But I'm not going to be able to sort it out on my own."

"No problem Leo, you know you guys are practically family. What do you need us to do?"

"Research mainly. I figured April could help, if she doesn't mind. It's all written down here," he gave Casey a scrap of paper before turning back to the window. "Just text me if you've got any issues. I've got to go though, or I'll be late for training."

With that he jumped back onto the fire escape and sprinted away. Casey chuckled, rolling his eyes before frowning as he stared at the bit of paper in his hand.

"What the heck is a Guāng Orchid?"

Leo sprinted into the dojo, panting, giving Master Splinter a quick bow before taking his place in line. He'd only missed about 20 minutes, Mikey giving him a thumbs up for his sprinting skills.

"Leonardo, glad you could join us. I was just about to go through some strength training, if you feel well stretched enough?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Good. Raphael, you shall work with Michelangelo and Venus. Donatello, with Leonardo. You are to use each other as props to test the limits of your strength."

The group stood wide eyed, Master Splinter's lack of anger _again_ taking them by surprise. They didn't have much time to dwell on matters however before they were battling each other. It wasn't the most successful training session: even Mikey's endless energy fizzled out 30 minutes in, and Donny and Leo's strikes were slow and without force. After 90 minutes Master Splinter ceased the exercise.

"Enough! This is the first endurance training of many. We shall do another sometime next week to improve your stamina. Dismissed."

The group promptly sighed in relief as their father left the dojo.

"Man, was that really necessary?" Raph moaned, stretching his shoulder. "Feels like I haven't slept for weeks."

"Why does he want to improve our stamina all of a sudden?" Donny asked. "It's not as if we're just relaxing all day long."

"Maybe he's worried about how lazy you guys were in Cody's time?" Mikey replied, earning glares. "What?"

"Just keep talking airhead," Raph replied. "I've gotta go apologise to my girlfriend for missin' our date."

"What're gonna say?"

"Dunno yet. Need to sike myself up for it."

"Oh, good morning Miss Mona," they heard outside the lair.

"Shit."

Mona strolled into the dojo with a glacial smile. "Morning guys."

"Morning," they mumbled, swiftly leaving as Raph started "Hey, so listen babe…"

"He's gonna get it," Mikey whispered, earning a glare from Donny. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"What about breakfast?" Don asked.

"Aw man! You mean I gotta choose between the two?"


	6. More Help Required

_**A/N - New update! Leo needs some extra help, but how will certain other turtles react to his news? **_

**More Help Required**

Leonardo didn't know what to do. It had been two weeks since Casey and April had spoken to Mr Cho with no news. The evenings that Venus was staying at April's were spent rummaging through her scrolls, trying to find anything on the Guāng Orchid, but there was only one. The picture of the blossom was beautiful, spilt between a sunny day and orange petals, and a night sky with blue petals. Below it sat the orchid closed up, revealing the greenery beneath, along with a list in ancient Chinese. The few words he could pick out suggested that this plant was difficult to look after, which confirmed Mr Cho's answer.

_Venus will know what to do with it though, right?_

"Bro, you ready for patrol-?" Raph suddenly stepped into what served as the study and paused. "Woah. That's a lot of Chinese there Leo. Tryna teach yourself again?"

"Haha yeah. Not very successfully. I'll be out in a sec, let me just put these away."

He hastily began rolling the open scrolls back up again.

"Sure bro, see ya in the dojo." Raph stepped away, quickly heading back to his other brothers in the living room. "Guys, he's doing it again."

"What?" Mikey asked, stretching his leg out.

"Looking at those scrolls. He can't even read ancient Chinese."

"Maybe he's teaching himself."

"That's what he keeps saying but he's been looking at the same one every time. I tell ya, summin's up."

"Ever the suspicious one," Don smirked, rolling his shoulders.

"I'm serious Don. If he's not patrolling or doing Splinter's training, he's in there reading."

"Yeah?"

"He's not done any of his _extra_ training for couple of weeks now."

"Woah dude, this is serious," Mikey replied, balancing on one foot.

"Don't encourage him Mikey," Don chastised. "Leo's got a right to do whatever he likes in his spare time. He's probably a bit bored without Venus here."

"He's got us! We could be playing videogames, watching movies, eating pizza-"

"_Your _favourite pass times Mike, not Leo's."

"He's up to something," Raph muttered as they watched their brother and father share some words before the former walked over.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course," Leo replied. There was a question on his lips but Raphael turned around before he could ask it.

The run was brief, a quiet night and a distracted leader being the cause. Donatello could see that Leo was focused on something else. He'd been distant for a couple of weeks now, though Master Splinter hadn't picked up on it. Donny had put it down to Venus barely being around: Casey had a lot of long shifts at the moment, so Venus was keeping April company since she couldn't face the sewers. He'd gone over a couple of times to pick his friend's brain but in the evenings she wasn't up to complicated conversations.

"I'm sorry Don," she'd apologised last time he'd been over after not focusing on the algorithm he was struggling with. "I've got baby brain. I've not been able to read any of my science journals or the newest report on Dr Hogsman's theory of electronic textures. My head's just mush at the moment, though the lack of sleep isn't helping. I promise when this thing's out I will sit read everything in one sitting and then we can have a proper conversation."

Don had smiled and said he understood, but things would be worse soon. Of course he was thrilled that April and Casey were starting a family, but once the baby was here, that would be April's attention gone. He missed their evening conversations over the laptop, or when she would sneak him into museum exhibits. She'd been a real help during the data-bits episode with Master Splinter, and the wedding had been a welcome celebration. But after spending a year in the future, he'd been looking forward to some normalcy.

"I just don't get why you're so angry with me."

"I'M NOT!"

Voices brought Donnie out his thoughts. Leo was frowning at their hot-headed brother, who in turn was glaring.

_A fight. What a surprise. _

"That tone of voice says otherwise."

"Don't get cute with me Leo. You're the one that's been spaced out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on bro, you've been weird for weeks now. Sitting in that study, leading us in circles on patrol. If you're bored then just say so. I know Venus has been busy but does that mean we aint good enough company for the almighty Leonardo?"

"What? No, Raph, that's not-"

"I mean come on! It's like we aint here. You aint been training as much, you aint been complaining about me as much, or smacking us down in the dojo. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Raph, listen, it's not something I-"

"Can tell us? You know what? Fine. I've gotta go meet Mona anyway, since we aint such a _brotherly_ team anymore." He turned around and began sprinting to the roof edge.

"Raph, wait, I didn't… I'm not…for goodness sake Raph! Wait!" Leo gritted his teeth in frustration. This isn't how he wanted to reveal his news but… "I'm trying to propose!"

The hot head stopped. He didn't move but when Leo turned to face his other brothers he was met with faces of shock.

"Look, I know you probably think it's stupid and very much a _human _thing but I don't know how else to-"

"It aint stupid bro."

Leo looked up to Mikey smiling.

"It's not?"

"Nah. Bit weird that you want to marry _Raph_ but why shouldn't we get married. We do other human stuff. Just not sure if you're gonna find a ring big enough for his fat finger."

Leo's head was buzzing. "What?"

"Don't confuse him Mikey; this has clearly been building up for some time." Don rolled his eyes at Mikey before stepping towards Leo. "Congrats bro. Wondered when it would happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you on April and Casey's day. I know there a lot of other stuff going on but the happiness of the day, Casey and April finally committing to each other. You liked it."

It was true. Donny had seen Leo's constant smile, and his constant glancing at Venus. He figured this day would come. Another change.

"I guess it was an…inspirational occasion." The leader blushed lightly. He didn't think he was that easy to read. "The past year or so, what we've been through, it just felt like the right time, you know?"

"You've known Raph for 23 years. You've had plenty of time to propose. Ow!"

Mikey suddenly rubbed his head as Raph stood next to him.

"Nice try wise guy." He looked at his big brother, at his worried face pale in the moonlight, the bags dark under his eyes. He'd really been stressing about this. "You good?"

"Yeah. Better now. It was never meant to be a secret, but I-"

"Didn't know how we'd react?" Raph understood. So did Mikey and Don. Their relationship had never been…easy. "Does Master Splinter know?"

"Yeah. He weeded it out of me and gave me some advice."

"No surprises there then."

"He seemed…happy."

"Of course he did Leo," Mike added. "You're getting married."

"Maybe. I haven't asked Venus yet."

"Yeah, when is that happening fearless?" Raph asked, brow cocked.

"When I've figured out what to give her."

"I take it a ring is off the table?"

"This don't have anything to do with that scroll you've been eyeing this past week, does it?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. You've got to meet Mona soon, right?"

"Er, yeah. Hey, can I tell her?"

"Yeah sure. Just so long as Venus doesn't find out, it's fine."

"I'll let you tell April and Casey."

"They…already know."

All three brothers turned to their brother.

"WHAT!"

"You told that bozo before your own brothers?!"

"Casey walked in on me looking at engagement rings and he and April have been helping with my proposal offering. I can't exactly go wandering about town, can I?"

Raph glared at him. "We're gonna have words you and I. And then I'm gonna kill that hockey-head. But for now I'm gonna let Mikey deal with you. See you in the morning." He smirked as he sped off, leaving Leo confused.

"What does he mean by that?" He turned to see Mikey scowling and pouting. "Oh come on bro…"

"I can't believe you didn't tell us before Casey and April! Does that mean he's gonna be your best man? Is she gonna be Venus' maid of honour? These are questions I need to know!"

"Let's do this back at home, shall we?" Don suggested, earning a nod from Leo as Mikey continued to whine.

"How could you! I've got to plan your bachelor party and need as much time as possible. I'm now two weeks behind schedule thanks to your lack of consideration…"


	7. Logistics

_**A/N - Chapter update! This story has been really fun to write; I hope you guys have been enjoying it. Let me know! Any feedback is much appreciated :)**_

**Logistics**

Venus was tired. For over two weeks now she had been staying at April's while Casey had constant night shifts. It was like she was living there again: Venus would stay the night, do some gentle exercises with April and cook breakfast with her when Casey got back from his shift, then head back to the lair for some training (one-to-one with Master Splinter if she had missed the group session), do whatever errands she needed to do including chores around the lair, have some lunch, then would head back to April's just before Casey left for some more exercises, help cook dinner, and then either watch a movie, read, or simply chat until April went to bed. It wasn't the most exciting schedule but she was building up a routine. She didn't get to see Leo very much though as Splinter had set him some separate studying to do which took up most of his time between training, eating, and patrol.

"Maybe it's some kind of test for leaders," April suggested as the pair chatted over breakfast one morning; yoghurt, granola, and _lots _of fruit.

"Perhaps, though he hasn't really said what it is he's actually studying."

"Maybe it's Master Splinter's autobiography," April grinned. They both turned to the door when Casey walked in.

"Morning ladies," he greeted, pecking April on the cheek. Venus could see he was exhausted.

"Morning. Have they been able to swap your shifts yet?"

"Nah. The site manager's got another week or so on holiday, so we're all having to cover our ass's so that the project don't fall apart." He took a swig of green tea and winced. "Sorry Venus. I know this ain't fun for ya."

"Casey, I'm more concerned for you. You don't look like you've slept for 40 years. And as for April, it's no problem. We did live together you know." She got up and handed him milk and cereal.

"Yeah. It's the shift pattern. I can go on patrol with Raph until the early hours since I tire myself out, but 8-8 shifts? There's a lot more planning than actual construction and it just sends me to sleep. I can't do this going to bed once the sun's up gig either." He poured himself a giant bowl of Lucky Charms. "I appreciate it Venus, I really do. But you got ya own stuff. Well, after Leo's finished his studying."

"I know. But what are friends for? I'll see you later."

"Bye!" they both chimed as Venus left. Closing the door, she didn't see the pair smile at each other.

Closing the manhole cover above her, Venus decided to forgo her usual underground run and take a short cut. _I'll still be running there. Just for 10 minutes instead of 60. _The newlyweds had understandably moved into a new apartment not long after the last incident with Baxter Stockman, yet there had initially been tension surrounding Venus' decision to help April out. Something that had irked her greatly.

"But, what happens if-?"

"If what, Leonardo? We'll be fine, and I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you very much."

"I know Venus but I just want you to be safe. Last time-"

"Believe me Leonardo, no one remembers what happened better then myself."

She had turned around to join Mikey on the sofa, ignoring the looks he and his brothers shared.

"Don't worry dude, this new place is totally secure," Casey chimed in, throwing an arm around the leader. "Don fitted everything: security cameras, shatter proof glass, titanium windows, encoded door, secret manhole cover at the base of the stairs. Everything! We're safe and sound in our apartment now."

Leo looked unconvinced but Donnie gave his brother a patient smile.

"Trust me bro. No one that isn't welcome is getting in that place. I promise you."

Donatello was nearly as good with his promises as Leo, and so the latter was put at ease, but not without sending Venus constant messages throughout the evening asking her how things were going.

She was glad that he had reigned these in a bit after a few weeks, and even more glad to be entering her home soon after, the secret door closing silently behind her. The lair appeared to be empty though.

She could sense the guys close by, but it was unusual for them not in the kitchen or living room at this time. Especially Mikey. She wandered through to the dojo and found it empty also. Though there were chatterings coming from her study next door.

"But is that definitely what it looks like?"

"I don't know Raph. Donnie couldn't find anything online and there are no other images in these scrolls."

"But what if he's wrong?"

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out Mikey. I can hardly go and check it myself, can I?"

"I know! What if-?"

"Venus!"

Mikey's voice went quiet as Raph greeted her. They quickly stood in front of their brother who was sat at the desk.

"You're home early."

"Yes, I thought I would give my legs a day off from running. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah! We're just, erm…" She could see Mikey trying to think of something. "You know, helping Leo out with his studying."

"Oh yes?" She looked past them to see parchment all over the desk. "And my scrolls are helping you how?"

"I'm sorry Venus, that was my idea," Don chimed in. "I thought there might be something in there to help Leo out with his studying. You know, ancient tales of great leadership, that kind of thing."

It wasn't the worst lie she'd ever heard. She decided to humour them. "Well, the best thing for that would be the scroll of Shen-Fu, the Shinobi leader who lead the battle against the demon dragon Kavaxas. Or the poem of Yu-Chin, which is an autobiography of her conquest of five great but corrupt generals of China's armies, using nothing but logic and conversation over freshly brewed tea. I'll get them for you-"

"NO!"

She stared at the four of them as she slowly retracted her arm away from the shelf. Leo cleared his throat.

"I was going to put these away as it's time for training." He gave her an awkward smile before leading her out. Raph seemed to loiter for a moment but soon joined them before Master Splinter.

"Good morning Venus. Have you been home long?"

"Oh no Sensei. I was just admiring your sons' dedication to helping their brother. I didn't realise they could learn ancient Chinese script so quickly."

All four of them had enough sense to look embarrassed.

Venus had a quiet day. Leo spent most of the time shut away in the study while Don tapped away on his computer. Master Splinter played a game of checkers with her and Mikey watched some of her shinobi training but the lair was very quiet until she got ready to leave.

"Okay, well I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Wait, Venus," Leo called and ran up to her. "You don't have to go to April's tonight. Don and I are going instead."

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Well, I've got some stuff to run through with April," Don explained.

"And I want to double check everything with the apartment before the baby's due. You know, make sure it's ninja proof. Plus, I haven't seen April in a while and it would be nice to have a catch up."

"And you don't want me there?"

"Well actually Venus I kinda had a favour to ask."

She turned to see a very sheepish looking Michelangelo.

"You see, I've not been sleeping well recently and I was wondering if you could, you know, go over some qigong stuff with me. To see if it helps or something."

"Mikey, I'm not sure-"

"Please Venus." Leo took her hands into his. "Master Splinter and I have tried to help him but we don't seem to be doing any good."

"What makes you think I will be able to?"

"Because you're amazing?" He flashed her a grin but she was unconvinced. "Please? A change of mentor might do him some good."

She looked over to Mikey to see his puppy-eyed pout and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But it would be nice to see you at some point. We've not spoken much for the past couple of weeks."

He kissed her forehead. "I know. As soon as Casey's off nights and I've finished studying, we'll cook dinner or something. Just you and me," he added before Mikey said something. "I'll see you later."

He smiled and turned, following Donatello out.

"Love you!"

"Love you too," she replied to the space he left behind.

"So, err, what now?" Mikey ventured. "Movie? _Gotham _marathon? Cartoon corner?"

"Michelangelo, you seem to be forgetting you requested lessons with Venus this evening." Master Splinter placed a paw on his son's shoulder. "It is important that we break through your lack of sleep and clear your mind. I have every faith in Venus and her never ending patience." He turned and smiled at her.

"I'll do my best, Sensei."

He nodded, watching them as Venus led Mikey to the dojo. He shared an uneasy smile with Raphael.

"It will all be worth it in the end."

"Oh yeah, definitely," Raph agreed, ignoring the guilt gnawing at his stomach. "Though, how long are we gonna have to do this kind of thing? It's just, I aint sure Venus' patience is actually 'never ending'. And, it's Mikey."

Master Splinter stared at his son.

"Hmm…"


	8. Lucrative Plants

_**A/N - Update! Leo realises he may not have made the easiest choice in proposal gifts...**_

**Lucrative Plants**

"I'd forgotten how ugly these sweaters are."

Donatello scowled at the jumper covering his shell as he shoved a hat on his head. "Why couldn't we upgrade our outfits? We aren't going to a hockey match this time."

"Because there are bigger issues in the world," April replied, handing Leo a pair of sunglasses.

"It's only September. Are you sure we don't look too cosy?"

"Maybe, but it's better than looking too green."

"Very true."

"Especially on a Friday night in Chinatown."

"Double true."

"Are we sure this Mr Cho guy is reliable?" Donny asked. "How do we know he hasn't just made up a friend to make a quick buck."

"Donatello! Mr Cho is the person who makes the dim sum I so generously bring to you once a week," April replied.

"That may be, but I've never met the guy."

"All the more reason not to pass judgement," April snapped.

"She's right Donny, but we are taking a risk here." Leo let out a sigh. "Maybe I should just leave it. I'm sure there's a nice ornament or something I could get her. Or a talisman."

"Hamato Leonardo, you are marching right out that door and meeting this dealer or so help me I will swap your green tea for the weeds Casey digs up at the construction site. Do you know how long Casey and I have been scouring the streets looking for this orchid? Asking shop after shop, restaurant after restaurant. Casey is playing sick this evening for this meeting, and Venus has been through enough shit these past few years; I will not let you pass up an opportunity to do something incredibly meaningful for her."

Three pairs of eyes stared at April as she gathered her breath, her face as flushed as her hair as she withdrew her pointed finger away from Leonardo's chest. He opened his hands in defeat.

"Okay April. We'll go." He led the way to the door, stopping to offer her his arm. "Thank you for this. You have my never-ending gratitude. I only wish I could offer you such help in return."

She ignored his arm, wrapping her arms around his neck to crush him into a hug.

"You help me every day by being in my life Leonardo. If it wasn't for you and your family, I wouldn't be standing here right now, let alone married to a lunatic and expecting our first child." She saw him smiling as she leant back. "We are a family. A clan. We lookout for one another."

She released him and took his arm, leading them out of the door while Casey and Don wandered behind.

"Has she been this…jumpy throughout the pregnancy?" Don asked quietly as Casey locked the door.

"A little. Just don't mention green tea and you should be fine."

Don didn't bother to ask.

Chinatown was bustling. While it meant that there were more people that could potentially spot two giant turtle brothers, it also meant they could blend in much more easily. Leonardo constantly kept his eyes moving, watching for any potential ambush. April stopped them outside a restaurant.

"This is the place. Mr Cho said to come in for a meal and then when most of the customers are gone we can meet his contact."

"A meal? April, we can't exactly act natural in a restaurant," Leo whispered, panicking slightly.

"Relax! He's going to sit us right at the back behind a screen. I explained our friends were a little 'self-conscious'. You'll be fine."

Unconvinced, the brothers followed their friends into the crowded restaurant. They were ushered to a table behind a large screen. The man whom Leo presumed to be Mr Cho looked very furtive, his eyes watching everything as he took down April's order before scurrying away.

"Well he looks relaxed," Donny snorted.

"Wouldn't you be knowing that a black-market trade was about to happen in your restaurant?" Casey snorted.

"The guy organised it. Not as if we made him."

"How very sympathetic of you Donatello."

The first part of the evening went without incident. The group ate their dim sum, Leo and Donny nibbling at their dumplings whilst keeping a constant look out, April practically inhaling four at a time while Casey stared at her. Mr Cho kept throwing the table furtive looks: no doubt Leo and Donny's 'disguises' didn't help to ease his suspicions. Eventually around 11:30 the place started to quieten down, leaving the four clansmen, a young couple sat in the window, and an ancient man with a long beard sat in the corner drinking tea. Leo had been watching him all evening. He looked familiar.

20 minutes later the young couple left and Mr Cho locked the door. The group looked at him expectantly.

"Well…I'll leave you to get on with it then," he muttered before scurrying off. They stared at each other.

"Wait, so that old guy is the dealer?" Casey whispered.

"That old guy also has excellent hearing," came a voice from the other side of the room. They gawped. "Well come over then."

The team rushed up and walked over, taking seat around the ancient gentleman.

"And I dislike the word 'dealer'. It makes me sound like some sort of criminal."

"When dealing with black market products specifically or every day?" Donny replied. Leo slowly turned his head and gave his brother a warning look.

"Every day funnily enough. And this is only on the black market because it is incredibly rare. Though wandering about asking for it on a busy Saturday afternoon perhaps wasn't the best idea." April stared at him while Casey fidgeted. "Word gets round."

"Fantastic," muttered Donny.

"Now, you're lucky. I've got one Guāng Orchid safe and sound in a pot. I'll be sad to see it go but I hear it's for a good cause."

"A pot? You've managed to pot it?" Leo asked. The old man smiled.

"I presume you are seeker of this ancient bloom?" Leo nodded. "Congratulations. Yes, I have managed to pot it, through years of constant care."

"May I ask," April ventured, "if you have put such care and effort into the orchid, why are you willing to sell it."

"Because it is extremely difficult to keep and I'm tired of the thing."

Leo swallowed.

"But do not be put off my friend. It is a sight to behold when in full bloom. As long as it is kept-"

"In full, clear moonlight."

The man smiled. "You have done your research. Shall we go see it then?"

He stood and lead the way with remarkable speed through the kitchen, catching Mr Cho and his wife by surprise, out to behind the restaurant. There was a battered bicycle with a locked case chained to the handlebars.

"You left it out here?" April asked. The man seemed unperturbed.

"Of course. Couldn't carry it into the restaurant, could I?" He rolled his eyes and unlocked the box, reaching inside. "Are you ready?"

Leo suddenly felt excited. Having the orchid meant he could finally propose.

"Yes," he answered. Donny couldn't help smiling at his brother.

The man lifted out a pot covered with a black cloth. "Feast your eyes, on the Guāng Orchid!"

He lifted the cloth to reveal a dark green, slightly shrivelled plant.

"What?"

"What?"

Casey and April stared at the thing in disbelief.

"That's it?" Donny snorted.

"What do you mean? Of course this is it. This is one of the rarest plants in the world!"

Leo looked at it critically. Being a cloudy night the blossom was closed, but it looked to be in a sorry state: the leaves looked to be rather crispy, the stem drooping. He wouldn't have believed it to be the real thing if he hadn't seen the pattern on the underside of the petals. It was faded though.

"It's the real deal!" Chimed the old man.

"It's sick."

The man glared at Leonardo.

"Admittedly it's not in the best condition, but it's a cloudy night and-"

"The leaves are dry, the stem drooping, and the pattern faded. It's dying. You only potted this when you heard about interest, didn't you?"

The man stared at him.

"It'll be fine. It just needs a drink of water and-"

"You rushed potting this when you thought you could make a quick buck. You're killing it! This plant comes from the care of ancient clan-"

"Do not think to lecture me about the origins of this blossom, boy. I know only too well its history, and the sufferings of its protectors. Only through their efforts have any of these precious plants survived, and there are very few left to ensure their future survival. I wonder if you have the responsibility required."

Leo was taken aback, the others staring at the old man. The leader nodded.

"Is it a bloom of your people?"

"You tell me."

"What?"

"That is my price." The man stared at him. "You tell me what you know of this blossom's history, of its people, and you can have it. Otherwise I shall save it for a worthier owner."

"If you keep it in that it will die!"

"Then you had best make the right decision."

Leo floundered. This man knew something about the Shinobi clan, he knew it. He also knew that he had encountered him sometime in the past. Nevertheless he was a stranger. He couldn't divulge anything about Venus' clan to him. It would break their own clan code. It would break her trust for him, and potentially put her in danger.

"I don't know anything."

"Lying is the foolish way to play of innocent."

Leo cursed internally. He couldn't break Venus' trust, but this flower was dying. After all of the effort they'd gone through trying to find one, after Chung I's story about it, to let it go would be an insult to the memory of the clan. But so would revealing any of its secrets.

He could feel the others watching him.

"I cannot."

"Cannot what?"

"I cannot tell you about this flower's history. To do so would break an ultimate trust. Which I think you know. I only hope that _you_ have enough care to save this plant before it fades indefinitely."

Leo went to turn away when the man caught his arm.

"An interesting decision. There is wisdom in that heart of yours." He took Leonardo's hands and placed the pot inside of them.

The turtle stared at him.

"It is not directly of my people, no. But I knew many in the great clan that protected it. Many had isolated themselves and found it difficult to get certain goods in the tiny villages they lived close to. I used to act as a travelling tradesman, seeking out these elusive people, taking orders, and delivering where I could. I found them fascinating, and gained their trust. On my last journey, one of my clients whom I have been serving for many years was nearing her time and gave me this orchid as a thank you for my services. She'd kept it safe for many years and told me of its history and importance. I promised her that I would look after it, or at least find someone else who would be able to." He indicated the flower. "Alas, I do not possess the gift that she did. I only hope that your lucky would-be bride does."

Leo looked into his gleaming eyes and saw a smile. Recognition caused him to frown slightly.

"Sir, what do we owe you?" April asked, confused at the pair.

"Nothing. Your friend here made the right decision. I pray that you will all someday enjoy the beauty of this blossom."

"Thank you, sir."

Leo bowed deeply to the man, prompting Donny to do the same, before turning away. He covered the plant back over with a cloth as they walked away, April leading them back through the door to the kitchen.

"Wait, what's your-"

Leo turned to ask the man his name, but he found that he and his bicycle had gone.

"A mysterious old man in Chinatown carrying an incredibly rare plant but asking for no payment and not saying anything about two of his customers being giant turtles." Donatello raised his brow at his brother. "What are the odds of that happening?"

"In our world, I'd say pretty high."


	9. Figuring Things Out

_**A/N - We're getting there, peeps! Nearly at the end of this little story now. I hope it has the ending everyone wants :)**_

**Figuring Things Out**

"So, what are you going to do with it then?"

"Eat it. What do you think he's going to with it?"

Don rolled his eyes as Casey scowled at his response. The four of them were back at April's apartment, sat in her kitchen and staring at the steadily dying plant.

"You could try repotting it?" April suggested.

"I don't want to make it any worse. If a man that clearly knew someone in the Shinobi clan couldn't help it, what are the chances that I can?" Leo rested his chin on the table.

"That guy was definitely shady," Casey stated. "I mean, he must've known you two ain't human."

"He also had a mythical orchid on him. I doubt we're the weirdest thing he's seen," Donny replied.

"Where are you gonna keep the thing anyway? Thought it needed moonlight?" Casey asked.

"In the dojo. There's an air vent that runs up to the surface and allows sunlight and moonlight through. On clear days, that its."

Donny made a face. "Err, you know that I had to block that vent a few days ago because it was a security risk, right?"

Leo went pale.

"That doesn't look like the face of someone who knew that."

"Casey, shh."

Don balked. "Leo I'm sorry! I told you I was updating the security systems in the lair and you said-"

"'That's great Don, do whatever you need to do to make the place safe.' I remember."

"Leo, I-"

"Don't worry about it Don. I should've have checked with you. It's not your fault. Time for plan B then."

"Which is what?" Casey asked. He received a blank look. "Oh."

"What am I going to do?!"

"Calm down Leo. We'll find somewhere," April comforted.

"Where? We don't exactly have a garden. And it'll probably die quicker in the sewers anyway." He started panicking. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, who's heard of keeping flowers in a sewer anyway?"

"Ain't Sensei got some bonsai trees?"

"Yes, but they aren't as sensitive as this Guāng Orchid." Leo clenched his fists. "I'm so stupid, I didn't think this through. Sorry that you and April went through all this drama for nothing."

"We didn't because you are giving Venus that flower no matter what!" April stated, catching the guys by surprise. "She'll know what to do."

"But where are we going to keep it?"

"It needs clear light, yes? Then why not just plant up at Northampton. You don't mind, do you Casey?"

"What? Oh, no! Of course not! I was guessing that you were going to have the ceremony up there anyway."

Leo blinked at him. "The ceremony? I hadn't thought that far."

"Leo, you know that Venus is going to say yes, right?" April asked. The turtle turned his eyes away. She smiled. "How are you going to propose to her?"

"Well, I need to plan it a bit. I've been more focused on finding the orchid rather than the next step."

"Leo, don't you think it might just be best to give it Venus ASAP so that she can heal the poor thing?" Donny suggested.

"Maybe. But I was going to wait until there's a full moon so that it'll have more affect."

"It's a full moon tonight."

"Yes but it's cloudy."

"Not from where I'm standing."

Leo looked up to see his brother looking out the window. The leader joined him to see the moon shining high and bright over the city. Donny elbowed him.

"Tonight's the night, bro."

"No. I can't. I haven't thought about what I'm going to say, where I'm going to do it…next month I'll be ready."

"Leo, the Guāng Orchid isn't going to last another month." Donatello placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just do what your heart tells you. You've been ready for this for years bro, you just haven't realised it."

Leo looked to April and Casey, both of whom nodded. Leo sighed.

"Okay. But I'm going to need to ask one more favour."

"Mikey! Stop moving!" Venus yelled, hands poised in front of her.

"But I'm scared you're going to hit me!"

"That's an occupational hazard when you volunteer to be a practice dummy for Venus' training, bro," Raph smirked, earning a scowl.

"It was okay with water, but fire hurts!"

"I'm not going to hit you with it!" Venus assured, patience waning. She summon two small flames to her hands.

"How can you be sure if you need to practice?"

"Don't worry Mikey, I've got the extinguisher ready and waiting." Mikey looked to see his brother grinning.

Master Splinter looked on as his sons and Venus bickered. The latter had been training hard all evening and the old rat had forgotten quite how mesmerising her skills could be. When she got the chance to really use them, of course. The dojo had been shinobi-proofed a long time ago, at his insistence, which he was glad for when Venus threw another flame towards his most playful son. He was impressed that he could make out the basic shape of a dragon.

"Venus that was really cool!" Mikey called out, his eyes in awe despite his fear.

"It would be even cooler if you would let me practise properly!"

"But I'm allergic to fire!"

"Everyone is Mike!" Raph replied. The rat chuckled.

Nearly silent footsteps running towards the dojo had him turning to find his eldest son stood there, out of breath.

"Leonardo, what-?"

His son indicated for him to be quiet, which the rat did so immediately. He could sense a nervous energy around his son, who had his eyes fixed on Venus. The old rat suddenly smiled.

His hand on Leonardo's shoulder seemed to focus him. The pair nodded to each other before Splinter turned to face his students.

"Venus, would you mind if I borrowed my sons for a moment? I need to give them a quick lesson in brotherly support."

"Of course not Sensei," Venus replied, smiling at the reason. The brothers scowled at each other.

"If it means I don't get burnt anymore then I don't mind," Mikey muttered as they left the dojo. Venus re-focused herself as the trio left, using a mark on the wall as a target. Leo watched silently as she performed a complicated kata, spinning a few times before a small plume of fire left her hand and danced before towards the wall, hitting the mark. She tried again, this time raising her arms so that the plume followed their movements. Leo recognised the dragon shape, especially as it sped towards him.

He dodged last minute, feeling the heat near his cheek before Venus released the plume. She smiled at him.

"I thought you were staying April's tonight?"

"I was, but then she and Donny starting looking into a new theory about dark matter and my presence felt a little redundant." She looked quizzically at him. "Plus Casey managed to get back a little early and I felt he deserved to listen to the lecture without my support."

"How thoughtful of you," she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. "So what now?"

"Well I thought we could go for a walk topside. It's nice and clear, the moon's out. A perfect evening."

"Sounds wonderful."

He took her arm and led them out of the dojo and the lair, taking one of the many tunnels that lead underneath the park. Leo tried to ignore the smirks from his brothers as they left.

The pair didn't speak much. Leo knew he was being quiet but it was all he could do to keep his nerves in check. If Venus noticed she didn't say anything; she was happy just to be in his company. Climbing the ladder to their chosen man-hole cover, Leo could feel his palms sweating. He checked the coast was clear and helped Venus out. The night air was cold, the park empty since it was 1:30am.

"I like a late night walk," Venus commented. She seemed to glow slightly in the moonlight, Leo remembering that her Shinobi energy 'charged' during a full moon. "I remember my father used to make me sit outside with him no matter the weather every full moon. We used to stargaze together."

"Really? You've never told me about any constellations."

"That's because I usually fell asleep when he was pointing them out."

Leo smiled at this. He liked it when Venus spoke about her past without showing any pain. He began to lead them to a secluded corner where they'd had one or two midnight picnics after patrol.

"We should start doing this again more often. You know, when April's had the baby obviously. Not long now really." Venus didn't get a reply. "Leo?"

The leader was staring at their usual corner. It was empty. _Where have they put it? It should be here!_

"Leo, are you listening to me?"

"What?" He glanced at Venus. "Oh sorry."

"What's wrong? You've been pretty quiet tonight."

"Oh nothing, I just…" His words began to fail him. The orchid wasn't here, and now was the perfect opening to ask her. He could feel his heart racing. "I, erm. I-"

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it out of his belt, seeing Donatello's name: _It's in the hollow trunk where we keep our emergency medical supplies. Good luck. We'll leave you in peace._

Leo made a mental note to hug his brother when he got home.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

He put his phone away and grabbed her hands. "Nothing. Everything's fine, I just…I just don't really know what to say."

"What do you mean?"

He motioned for them to kneel on the ground, right next to the tree in question.

"Venus, there are so many things I need to say right now, but I can't seem to find them. You and I have… we are…" His brain started melting. _Just do it. Be natural. You can do this. _"I just wanted to say… we've both been… we haven't…" He felt her squeeze his hands and he saw her eyes, impossibly bright under the moon, smile at him. He could do this. "You and I have been through so much these past few years. Not just as a couple but as part of a bigger clan. Yet no matter what dangers we have faced, or fears, or opinions, you have remained faithful not only to me but to this clan. You have helped me protect my family, despite the loss of your own, no matter what injuries or injustices have been thrown at you. You have been a constant support for me and my family, and I want to say thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart."

Venus sat speechless.

"You have saved me in more ways than you can possibly imagine, mainly from myself, and I have realised lately that not only do I absolutely want you as a constant in my life, but I _need_ you to be one. Venus, without you I am merely half of who I am. Your bravery, intelligence, strength, and beauty complete me. I want you with me every day. If I lost you again, I'm not sure if I would survive the anguish my heart would feel. Ultimately, I want to make you happy, and I pray that you will give me the chance to try."

He reached into the trunk and grabbed the pot and placed it between them.

"Venus…Mei Pieh Chi…" He removed the cloth. "Will you marry me?"

Despite its sickly demeanour, as soon the plant was exposed to the moon's light, its patterned petals began to unfurl, revealing a gorgeous blue interior which grew darker towards the centre of the blossom. Leo stared at it, unable to comprehend how a flower could be so blue; how it could practically glow despite being so weak. He braved a glance up to Venus' face. He found her eyes to be glistening as she stared at the bloom.

Gently she picked up the pot and cradled it in her hands, closely eyeing the petals.

"How…how did you…" Her voice caught in her throat.

"I had a lot of help from our family."

"But how did you know?"

Leo smiled. "Let's just say an old friend made a good suggestion."

"But where are we going to keep it? It needs-"

"It's already sorted. It's not been potted well so we are going to go and plant it up at Northampton. You and I are heading up there in the morning for a few days to…discuss things. If you want to, of course."

"What do you mean 'if I want to'? Leo, this flower…my father had one just like it and it is such an important symbol of my clan…I just…I don't know how to…" Her tears were falling freely now. "How did you find one?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow when we…discuss things." He looked a little bit anxious.

"'Discuss things'? What things? We're talking now, I don't understand what…" Her eyes widened. "You…you…Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"I did. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a ring or something a bit more concrete but I thought a Guāng Orchid would be-"

"It's perfect Leo. Absolutely perfect."

"Good. I'm glad." He smiled, a little expectantly. Venus was confused.

"What? What's…" Her eyes went wide again. She grabbed his hands and gave him a beaming smile. "Hamato Leonardo, it would be the greatest honour if I became your wife. Nothing would make me happier."

Leo didn't trust himself to speak, so he moved instead, pressing a deep kiss onto Venus' lips before hugging her tightly. He stared up at the moon and sent a silent thank you Chung I.


	10. Who Said it was just a Human Thing?

_**A/N - And this is it guys! This is the last chapter; prepare for some adorable moments :)**_

_**I want to say thank you to everyone for reading this story and to whoever left feedback or messaged me; I really appreciate it, especially since I had such a long hiatus from .**_

_**Anyway...I hope you'll be pleased to know that I have more to add to this story. I had originally planned a ten-story timeline for this series. The next story is written but needs quite a bit of editing; the following one is a WIP and heavily outlined (I've written the beginning and end, but the middle is being a little tricky), and I know what is going to happen in the finale, but in order to achieve it I might have to write another short piece beforehand, making this an 11-part story. I **__**really**__** hope that I can start working on the rest of the series ASAP but reality does get in the way and I do want to work on my original novel. However, I am determined to complete this series, especially after what IDW have done to Jennika: turtle girls need some representation!**_

_**Anyway, thanks again for reading not just this piece but my entire series. I love writing these pieces and so I really appreciate your feedback and views. I hope that I can get the rest out ASAP. See you soon! :) **_

**Who Said it was just a Human Thing?**

The pair spent two more hours in the park, idly chatting while basking in the moon's glow. Leo explained how he'd managed to find the orchid, revealing everything bar his conversation with Chung I: that was something for her father to discuss when the time was right. They stayed, enjoying the beauty of the blossom until some clouds returned it back to its slumber. They returned home to a silent lair, creeping to Leo's room and spending the night locked in each other's embrace, the orchid sleeping on his bookshelf.

The pair went to breakfast hand in hand, a loud cheer surprising them as their family, Mona, April, and Casey greeted them with 'congratulations' having covered the kitchen in banners and glitter. Mikey made celebratory pancakes while Venus recounted Leo's proposal, smiling the whole time. Splinter placed a gnarled paw on his son's shoulder.

"Well done, my son. An unknown challenge, very much successfully accomplished."

"Thank you Sensei."

The old rat embraced his son, Leo's brothers soon joining in the fray, making the others laugh. After eating, Venus quickly went to search through her father's scrolls with Master Splinter to find anything on Guāng Orchids. There were two ancient and small scrolls which would take a while to decipher.

"You'd better get going then," Raph commented, winking at Leo. The engaged couple took their bags and the orchid to the garage and hopped into one of the few normal cars that Donnie had 'improved' with battle armour, tinted and bullet-proof glass, and an array of weapons. Thankfully it still resembled a pretty standard hatchback.

"Have fun you two!" April called as they backed out of the garage and into the city. Venus spent the journey reading her scrolls, deciding that the best thing to do would be to plant the orchid at the edge of the forest, where it would receive natural sunlight and moonlight, protection from the trees, and plenty of water.

"It's not like a normal orchid. Wild Guāng Orchids are actually pretty hardy, it's just they never get the chance to grow before some lord decides to pick one."

"I don't think we'll have that problem out here," Leo replied with a smile.

They arrived at the farmhouse a few hours later and set about finding a suitable spot. Venus nestled the orchid between two tall firs, using her gifts to make a narrow hole and adding a sprinkling of water.

"The key is not to over water it."

Leo could see how happy the flower had made her and was glad that he had given her a truly meaningful gift. They spent the next few days admiring the orchid as it bloomed blue with the moon, and then orange as the sun rose over the forest.

A few months later the pair were stood either side of the orchid, Master Splinter presiding over their ceremony before their friends and family. Raph, Donny, and Mikey stood next to their brother, proud in waistcoats, the former walking Venus down the aisle in the absence of her father. The bride was wearing a kimono-style jacket, similar to the one she had had in the future, and April was next to her in a simple dress. In the front row sat Casey, a month-old May Jones sat gurgling on his lap. Next to him sat Leatherhead and Angel, while the Daimyo and his son, Usagi, Mariko, Jotaro, and Gen headed the next aisle, Tome-ame and her lord sat behind them. The other seats were filled with allies from the past, and the three brothers, looking out into the crowd, were glad to see so many friends, human, alien, mutant, and interdimensional, here to celebrate their big brother's special day.

Before their vows, the Daimyo suddenly stood up holding something. He stepped towards Venus and bowed to Master Splinter and Leo. The latter smiled.

"A happy day indeed, but not one without absence. While we celebrate the coming together of two clans, we also remember the loss one has suffered." He held out a velvet pouch and revealed a small headstone. "On this day, we remember Chung I, a great shinobi, friend, and father, who should be here today. As requested by his nearly-son-in-law, Chung I's memorial, as so engraved at his daughter's childhood home, has been copied onto remains of that home, to sit here with a beloved

Guāng Orchid and watch over his only child's happy marriage."

He presented the stone to a shocked Venus, who stroked the calligraphy with tenderness. She bowed deeply to the Daimyo.

"Thank you," she whispered, both to him and to Leonardo. The latter helped her to press the stone into the ground behind the orchid, squeezed her hand, and then lifted her back up. They could hear several sniffs from the congregation.

The three brothers grinned however when their father called for the wedding tokens and Leo looked at them confused.

"What tokens?"

Raph smirked. "We had a little chat with your rabbit friend. They're a bit more used to kitting out giant turtles with wedding rings in his dimension than we are here."

Leo stared at his brother quizzically as Usagi got up, holding a green cushion with two large gold rings sat on top.

"On behalf of myself and my family, the Daimyo, and everyone in our dimension, I wish you the happiest of marriages."

The rabbit bowed to the pair, earning bows in return before Master Splinter took one of the rings and gave it to Leonardo. It was patterned with the elemental symbols of the Shinobi clan and kanji from the Hamato clan, a moon containing a yin-yang sat at the centre. It was beautiful. He smiled as he put it on Venus' finger and repeated the vows his father spoke. The ring for Leonardo was exactly the same except it held a sun rather than a moon. The fit of each was practically perfect and Leo was too touched by the surprise to ask how they'd managed to get the right measurements.

"Can't have a wedding without rings, bro," Mikey whispered as Usagi returned to his seat.

The group watched as Leo and Venus said their vows, both Mikey and April dabbing their eyes with hankies before Venus placed Leo's ring on his finger.

"As witnessed by congregation before us," Master Splinter announced, "and the family surrounding us, Leonardo and Venus have shared their wedding vows, pledging themselves to one another and bringing together two clans of great honour and tradition. The Hamato-Shinobi bond will live forever strong from this day, with this couple's strength and love for one another." He took a moment to smile at the pair in turn, his eyes glistening. "It now gives me the greatest honour to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

For a moment there was silence as Leo simply grinned at Venus, who smiled back. He then leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, prompting a mass of applause from their friends and family.

The wedding breakfast was practically a feast, with food from all corners of the world (and the universe) since everyone had brought something. Leo laughed as Venus tried an Utrom delicacy, doing her best not to spit it out as it moved in her mouth. Venus got her own back when Gen insisted Leo try some of his homemade Sake; his streaming eyes made her grin wider than before. He was downing a pint of water when the sound of a fork against glass had them pausing. They looked to see Mikey, Don, and Raph slowly stand up, Mikey announcing the toast.

"Hey everyone," he began. "Err, for those of you who don't know, I'm Leo's adorable little brother. This is Don the genius, and Raph the…the…positive thinker."

"Thanks," Raph growled, making Leo laugh.

"Anyway, we just wanted to say that without Leo, we wouldn't be these things. Our big bro lets us be who we are because he's busy making sure we're happy, and safe, and…"

"Well-trained," Donny added, earning some chuckles.

"Exactly."

"What we wanted to say really is a big thank you to our brother," Donny continued. "Without you, we wouldn't be who we are. You've always been there for us, no matter the risks, no matter the stress, no matter the sheer frustration that comes with having three, let's be honest, sometimes unruly brothers. We don't know how you've managed it to be honest."

"Yeah!" added Mikey. "And now you've got Venus too, who's amazing by the way. We wanted to say thanks to you as well. You came to the clan all alone after just losing your father, determined to be useful and helpful. You ended up saving us in so many ways despite your own losses, and we just want to say that we are so grateful for your support, and for being there for us. And especially for Leo, who needs you when he's got us for brothers. You've been part of our family for years now but it's so cool to finally have you as our 'official' sister. So thanks, sis."

Venus chuckled at that. The two brothers looked towards Raphael. The hot head shifted slightly.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I wanted to say thanks too. For never giving up on us. This farm is such a perfect spot to get married as it holds so many happy memories. But it also holds some not so great ones. Both of you have nearly lost your lives here on different occasions, but you're here today, celebrating the best day of your life. And I wanted to say thanks for that. Thanks for still being here and for fighting against the odds. You two need each other, but we also need you too. Not just because you've always got our backs in a fight, or because you know how to deal with Mikey's insanity, but because we love you. None of us would be standing here without the pair of you, and Leo," he looked directly at his brother. "If you weren't the big brother you are, getting us up at 5am for training; lecturing us on getting enough sleep; eating right; not sneaking out at night; stealth; being silent; bushido; how to make the perfect pot of green tea; _everything_ that you have discussed with us, then we all would have copped it a long time ago. So," he indicated the whole room. "I ask you all to raise your glasses to the happy couple: they've saved each and every one of us on more than one occasion, and deserve a day off I think." He turned back to the couple. "So, enjoy your happy day you two. You have, beyond any doubt, most definitely earnt it. To Leo and Venus!"

"To Leo and Venus!" Everyone replied, taking a sip before erupting in applause.

Leo stared at his brothers, who gave him beaming smiles. He gripped Venus' hand under the table as the echo rang out, the sound of clapping filling his ears. The pressure told her he was trying to hold back tears. He succeeded. Just about.

The rest of the day was full of smiles. Their wedding cake was a mountain of cupcakes, a giant one sat at the centre, which Mikey had spent 3 days making. Their first dance involved a traditional Chinese love song, which changed into an upbeat pop hit as everyone charged the dance floor to join the couple. More food was eaten; champagne, beer, wine, spirits, interesting homebrews were all drunk. Venus danced with each of Leo's brothers, Usagi, Gen, Casey, the Daimyo, his son, and even Master Splinter, who simply whispered 'thank you' when he returned her to Leo's arms. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, deep into the night.

For a moment, Venus crept out to get some air, walking towards her father's shrine. The full moon illuminated the white stone, the Guāng Orchid glowing in front of it. She carefully knelt down and kowtowed.

"Thank you, father," she whispered, hearing footsteps behind her.

Leo joined her in bowing, holding her hand as he did so. When Venus stopped, he helped her to her feet.

"We'd better get back inside. I think Mikey is setting up a karaoke machine," Leo smirked, earning a smile from Venus.

"We'd better not miss that." She looked at the sky. "Leo, do you think we'll get the chance to be normal now."

"No. Not permanently anyway. But what's normal for us anyway?"

"True." She began leading them back towards the barn.

"Promise you won't let Mikey drag me up on stage with him?" Leo asked.

"Okay, as long as you promise to have at least three more glasses of champagne and tell Mona an embarrassing story about Raphael."

"Deal." He smiled.

"We're going to happy, aren't we?"

He lent forward and kissed her.

"Yes. Wife."

She couldn't help smiling.


End file.
